Reunited
by Kilea08
Summary: First Fanfic, The Stabler Kids set out on a plan to reunite their Father Elliot and his former partner Olivia in hopes that they will finally tell each other their true feeling for one another. Will their plan work? Who do they enlist for help? Click and find out. Reviews appreciated, again first fanfic. Set two years after Stabler left.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Fanfic, I decided to give it a try, I really hope you all like it. In this story Olivia, Elliot and his kids are younger. Elliot is 42, Olivia is 40, Maureen is 24, Kathleen 20, Lizzie and Dickie are 18. Story takes off sort of slow but it will pick up. I am an EO shipper, so this story will be EO. Read, Review and enjoy**

Chapter 1

She laid there in her bed just wondering. How could her dad cut off all contact with Olivia? In her heart she believed that her dad and Olivia were meant to be together. She accepted the fact that her parents were not in love with each other anymore years ago, and was glad they finally realized it too. She really wanted her father happy, he deserved to be happy. She had an idea.

"Hey Mo I think I know how to make dad happy, truly happy" She said with a smile

"Katie what do you have in mind." Mo said smiling also

Katie smirked as she began to relay her plan to Mo. "Dad was happy when he was working at SVU…"

"Wait" Maureen interrupted "his job was always stressing him out"

Rolling her eyes "If you let me finish, I was going to say that when he was working there, he was always around Olivia, so…"

Maureen now knew where Katie was going with this idea of hers. "Yes that's true but dad has not spoken to Olivia in two years. Even if we tried to reunite them, how do you know if Olivia would be happy in seeing dad, especially on how he left without speaking to her?"

Katie thought about that, this was going to be harder then she thought.

"Maybe we could make them both see how much they mean to each other" Katie said.

"And how are you planning on doing that", Maureen said with a questioning look. "We both know how stubborn they both can be."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?"

"Hey Lizzie, we were just trying to figure out how we can get dad and Olivia together. Dad was always happy when he was with her." Katie said

"I always figured that they would somehow get together." Lizzie said

"We all thought that, mom even thought that he would go after her when their divorce was finalized." Mo said

"She just wanted that to happen to prove dad was cheating on her with Olivia, which he wasn't." Katie said rolling her eyes. Katie knew that her dad would not hurt her mom like that; he was always faithful to her, even though he wasn't in love with her anymore. She also knew that Olivia would never break their family up, at that anyone's family, even though that meant that she would be unhappy. She would sacrifice her happiness for the sake of others. That's why Katie love Olivia so much and wanted her to be their stepmother. Now that her dad was available, maybe her and her sibling's dreams of having Olivia as their stepmother would come true. But first they would have to get them talking, that will be a challenge in itself.

"Ok, back to how we are going to make Olivia our stepmother." Mo said with a smile. Maureen could see from the beginning that Olivia made her father extremely happy. He would always say Olivia did this, Olivia that; he was always talking about Olivia. If it wasn't for Olivia she believes that her dad would have left SVU sooner than he did. Olivia kept him grounded and she was grateful for that.

"Let me go get Dickie so he could help us think of something also. We are going to need all the brain power we can get with these two." Lizzie said leaving. She always like Olivia, she was cool hanging out with. She would prefer Olivia as her stepmother than anyone else because she knew that she would love them as if they were her own children. She knew how difficult it was going to be to get them to even speak to each other, at that see each other. She only hopes that their plan would work.

Lizzie went to get Dickie and explain what they were thinking about and planning on doing. Dickie knew that they would need to enlist some other people to accomplish this. He felt bad about accusing Olivia for sleeping with his father a couple of years ago when she was just there to help him. He will apologize for that when he see her again. He was just going base on what his mother Kathy said, which he now understood were lies to get them to hate Olivia, but he could never hate Olivia even if he tried. As he entered the room he said "So we are going to try to get dad and Olivia together?"

"YES", all three of his sisters shouted with smiles and hopeful eyes.

"We should ask dad's former co-workers for help also, like Fin, Munch, Cragan, Casey, Alex, and Melinda." Dickie said

"That's a great idea Dickie, the more the better; we just have to make sure that they don't tell Olivia on purpose or by accident." Mo said

"Then we have to make sure Alex, Casey, and Melinda stay quite. They are all best friends with Olivia." Lizzie said.

"Ok, let me call Cragan to run this idea by him, and see to if he could get everyone in the squad to meet us at a café to discuss it further." Katie said

Katie got her phone to call her dad's former boss, hoping that he would go along with the plan, if so they would have ten people working together to get two people that they all love dearly together finally after 14 years. On the third ring Katie heard Cragan speak.

"_Hello, this is Captain Cragan."_

"Hi, this is Kathleen, Kathleen Stabler."

**Ok so what you all think? Like I said it's my first fanfic hope you like it. If you all want more let me know. Up next conversation with Cragan, will he agree with Katie, what will the others say? Want to find out let me know. Reviews are more than welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First I do not own nothing, all character belong to Dick Wolf. **

**Thank you to all those who are supporting this story, you all are helping me to keep writing. Here is chapter two, conversation with Cragen, what does he say? What do the others say about the Stabler kids plan? Read to find out. **

Ch. 2

"_Um, hi, how are you doing?"_ Cragen asked wondering why Kathleen Stabler was calling him.

"I'm doing great. I know you are probably wondering why I am calling you." Katie said, understanding his hesitation in the beginning, it has been over two years since she seen or spoken to her dad's former boss.

"_Actually, yes and I'm glad you are doing great. So what can I do for you?"_ Cragen asked

"Well, me, Maureen, Lizzie, and Dickie were thinking about a way to reunite dad and Olivia. Dad really misses her and is too stubborn and scared to contact her himself." Katie said nervously

"_Yes that's true, and you all have your work cut out for yourselves. It's a great idea though; do you all have anything yet?"_ Cragen asked cautiously

"Not exactly, we were thinking maybe you and the rest of the squad would help us out. You know Fin, Munch, Casey, Alex, and Melinda."

There was silence on the other end. Cragen was thinking should they help try to reunite these two. He always had a feeling that his two best detectives were in love with each other. He actually believed that they would get together sooner though. Don also thought about Olivia, someone who he considers as a daughter. He loved her dearly and would do anything to make her happy, she deserve to be happy. She always made sure others around her were happy but in the process neglecting her own happiness. Olivia Benson deserves to be happy out of anybody, especially what she been through. Cragen knew then that it's about time that THEY all repay her, helping her find happiness in her life, which was to finally be with the man she loved more than she realize, Elliot Stabler. _"That would be no problem"_ Cragen finally answered Kathleen question, _"where can I meet you to talk?"_ Cragen asked

Katie was thrilled, she was nervous when he did not answer right away. _"Let's meet at that new café off of 16__th__ St, today is Thursday, so let's meet Saturday, is that good for you all."_

"Not a problem lets meet around 4pm is that good with you."

"_Awesome, see you all there, thank you for agreeing to meet and help us out Cragen."_

"Oh it is not a problem; just know this will be harder than you all think."

"_We know, hence the call for help, see you Saturday, bye."_

"Bye"

"So I guess Cragen agreed to help us out then" Maureen said after Katie hung up. She was nervous herself, wondering if Cragen would agree to help.

"Yup, we are meeting them at the new café off of 16th St on Saturday at 4pm."

"There's something else though, what is it." Lizzie said sensing something off with Katie

"It's nothing probably, but throughout the whole conversation Cragen never asked about dad or mentioned his name, it was always, "they" or "them"" Katie said

"There's probably a good reason why he did that. After all dad did stop talking to him and everyone else also, not just Olivia. It's almost like we are reuniting them all with dad, not just dad and Olivia." Dickie said

"That's so true Dickie." Lizzie said

Back at SVU in his office Cragen hung up his phone, wondering how they were going to reunite Olivia and Elliot, but he knew it had to be done, for Olivia's happiness. In fact he believed that Olivia miss Elliot more than she was willing to admit. Cragen also knew that even though Fin and Munch did not like Stabler at the moment for what he did to Olivia breaking her heart, they would do anything for her even if that meant putting their feelings aside.

"So who was on the phone that you have to meet on Saturday at four?"

"Oh… U-Um… j-just an old f-friend" Cragen said stuttering "We're meeting up to talk, you know c-catch up, nothing f-fancy." He added still stuttering some.

"Really, is this _friend _of yours a _lady friend?"_

"Um, w-well, yeah, it's just coffee nothing serious like that, we're just friends." Cragen said getting nervous if they kept asking questions he would run out of things to say, he just wanted the conversation dropped.

Sensing that he wanted to drop the conversation, but will bring it up later because there was more to the story Olivia said "Well behave yourself. Anyways the reason I came in here was to let you know that Melinda said that there was no DNA on the vic. Whoever this guy is he wanted to make sure that he won't be caught because the crime scene was clean, he was careful. Hopefully he forgot something or someone saw something to help us catch this prep." Olivia said wanting nothing but to close this case and put this prep in jail where he belonged. Raping and Murdering an FBI agent was not a smart move on his part.

"About that I got word from 1PP, they want to hand this case to the FBI…"

"What, Cap we caught this case, it's our case not theirs. We should be working it." Olivia said raising her voice interrupting her Captain.

"I know Olivia, but there's nothing I can do about it. Plus they have more man power, resources, and she was working undercover. They believe it might all be related." Cragen said raising his voice also.

"If it was just a random attack, what then Cap?"

"Look it's already done, there's nothing you can do about it Olivia so drop it. They can handle this better than we can anyways." Cragan said he always admired her dedication to the victims and the cases, wanting to see it through and giving the victims a voice when they can't. "Just go and enjoy your three day weekend, no telling when you'll get another. Go catch up on some sleep and relax have fun." Cragen said

Olivia did want to go and see her brother Simon and his family; it has been a while since they last saw each other. They both have been trying to be better at keeping in touch with each other, especially now that he was married and had two kids that she loved dearly. So she decided to enjoy her weekend by going to see her brother and his family. Not to mention being able to sleep in would be great. Smiling she agreed. "Ok, I'll go and enjoy my weekend, you're right God knows when I'll get another one. I am going to visit Simon and his family; I'll see you on Monday Cap." Olivia said walking out of her captain's office.

"Ok, have fun tell Simon I said Hi." Cragen called after her. Now he can make some needed phone calls. He dialed an old number he hasn't dialed in over a year. He then heard a voice.

"_Hello"_

"Hi, Alex its Cragen"

"_Well hello Cragen how are you, it's been a while."_ Alex said

"Yes it has, but I'm doing fine, I was calling to see if you could meet me at Meloni's Bakery off of 2nd in about 2 hrs." He said knowing that Olivia would not be near there today.

"_Yeah sure, is everything ok?"_ Alex asked

"Oh yeah, everything is fine, just wanted to talk that's it. Oh can you bring Casey with you also?"

"_No problem, see you soon Don."_

"Ok bye" Cragen had that done now to make another call. He dialed the number which he hasn't dialed in a while also, he heard a voice.

"_Hello, Dr. Warner speaking"_

"Hey, Melinda its Cragen, how are you?"

"_Hi, fine I just told Olivia that I did not find any DNA on your victim but the FBI took all the files involving her."_ Melinda said.

"Yeah, Olivia told me and I talked to 1PP. But the reason I'm calling is to see if you can meet me for coffee in about 2 hrs at Meloni's Bakery?"

"_Sure I was just leaving. Everything ok though?"_

"Yeah, just wanted to talk, that's it."

"_Ok see you later then, bye." _

"Bye". Now that, that was done, time to talk to Fin and Munch. Getting up he walked to his office door, "Fin, Munch my office now" Cragen yelled

"Someone is in trouble, glad it isn't me. I'll see you all Monday." Rollins said leaving

"Hope to see you two Monday if not nice knowing you." Nick said laughing, leaving also

"Well let's go see what you did now." Fin said

"First I did not do anything, if anything it was you, I'm Cap's favorite." Munch said

Fin laughing, they entered their captains office, they sat down nervously. Still wondering why they were in there and what they could have possible have done.

Seeing them nervous made Cragen laugh internally but he decided to end their misery. "In 2 hrs we are meeting Alex, Casey, and Melinda at Meloni's Bakery."

"Why." Munch said

"I said so got a problem with it Sergeant." Cragen said sternly

"Not at all Captain, you were saying." Munch said feeling regret for even asking

"Wait why are Baby Girl, Amaro, and Rollins not in here with us too." Fin said

"I will explain everything when we get there, ok."

"It's about one of them isn't it?" Fin said

"Let's just go ok." Cragen said not wanting to say much else.

Two hours later they were all sitting at a table in the Bakery drinking coffee and eating donuts. Five of them were wondering why Cragen called this meeting out of the blue.

Finally speaking Cragen said "Ok you all are probably wondering why I called this meeting." He received nods in agreement, so he continued. "Earlier I got a phone call from Kathleen…"

"You mean as in Kathleen Stabler, Elliot Stabler's daughter." Alex said

"Yes, she and the rest of the Stabler kids decided that they would like to reunite Elliot and Olivia, in hopes that they will tell each other their true feeling for one another."

"Do they realize how difficult this is going to be?" Casey said wanting to see this happen also, but knowing her friend and how stubborn they both are it was going to be hard.

"Yeah, you are talking about two very stubborn people here." Melinda said thinking the same thing as Casey.

"Hence why they need our help, we are supposed to meet them Saturday at 4pm at the new café off of 16th to talk further." Cragen said wondering what they all were thinking. Hoping they all thought about how to help.

"The café is nice I've been there, but I think it's a good idea, we should help them. Olivia really has missed Elliot." Alex said

"Yeah, I agree, but being stubborn as she is, Baby Girl always denies missing him, but she always looking at his old desk, like she's waiting for him to sit down at it." Fin said

"I figured that they would hook up, and be a couple. They would really make a cute couple. I mean when I first came to SVU I thought that they were married." Casey said

"Well then it's settled, Saturday at 4pm at the café off of 16th." Everyone nodded in agreement. Cragen was pleased that they were willing to help, not that he doubted them though.

Saturday came and the Stabler kids were anxious. They could not wait to get a plan in motion. When they got to the café they saw everybody, happy that they all came to help, they moved towards the group.

"Well if it isn't the Stabler clan. How have you all been doing?" Munch said

"We're great, glad to see you all. Thank you for coming and helping us it means a lot to us. I think this could work if we all work together. Hopefully in the end dad and Olivia will finally be together." Katie said

"We all hope that too, or we all are going to be dead meat." Fin said making everyone laugh

"So let's get to work shall we," Alex said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I actually have an idea for a plan to get them together, but we have to play our cards right." Casey said

"So what this idea of yours Casey, I could not think of one that would not back fire on us." Melinda asked.

"Don't forget we're dealing with Elliot and Olivia here, the most two stubborn people in the world." Fin said making everyone laugh again.

"I know, like I said this will work only if we play our cards right and will need everyone's help." Casey said

"Well, what's the idea Casey?" Cragen said getting impatient

"Well this is what I had in mind guys…"

**Sorry for the hang cliff but could not help it. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2 again review's are more than welcome. Next chapter what is Casey plan, will it work? And someone may cause the plan to fall apart, who is it? Want to find out let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thank you all for your reviews, they help me to continue to write the story. I hope you all enjoy chapter 3. What is Casey idea? Someone show's up that may make the whole plan fall apart, who is it? Want to find out read on. **

_**Previously on Reunited**_

"_Well, what's the idea Casey?" Cragen said impatiently_

"_Well this is what we need to do…"_

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU **

"Well this is what we need to do, blind fold them…"

"You… want… us… to… blind fold Baby Girl; you got to be crazy Casey. We will be signing our death wish." Fin said

"Yeah, I don't think dad would willingly allow us to blind fold him, he might murder us." Dickie said

"Yeah, I agree with Fin and Dickie, they will murder us. Don't forget who we are talking about, and ex-cop and a current cop here. They're just not normal cops they're Benson and Stabler, our death will not be pleasant and they probably get away with it to." Alex said chuckling

"First of all let me finish, ok" Casey said annoyed, everyone nodded in response. "Thank you, like I was saying, we, I, Alex, Melinda, Cragen, Munch, and Fin will tell Olivia that we have a surprise for her, that this requires her to be blind folded. Stabler you all tell your dad the same thing, about the surprise and needing to be blind folded for it. After we get them into the same room, we locked them in a room, and tell them we are not letting them out until they make up and kiss. Now you all can speak." Casey said smiling

"As crazy as that may sound, it might actually work Casey." Lizzie said

"I have to agree with Lizzie, we need to get every detail down pact so that there's no mistakes made. We cannot afford any with these two." Cragen said

"Yeah, I agree with Cragen, one mistake and this whole thing could blow up in our face and the possibility of reuniting them again will be gone." Melinda said

"Well then let's make sure we do not make the slights mistake." Katie said

"Well let's get to work on the details then." Maureen said

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

After a complete night of rest, Olivia woke up Sunday morning refreshed; she had a wonderful time at her brother's place on Saturday. Spending time with her niece and nephew was amazing. She even learned that Tracey and Simon are expecting another child. She was happy for them, but at the same time it reminded her that her chances of having children of her own are running out. But she quickly pushes that thought away just wanting to be happy for her brother and wife.

Pushing herself out of bed, Olivia went into the bathroom to take very relaxing hot shower. After she finished her shower, she went over to her closet, feeling amazing today, she decided to forgo something with a little sex appeal to it but not too much. She picked a cute pair of designer jeans that fitted her perfectly; she then put on a red v-neck sweater finishing the look off with black leather boots with three inch heels on them. She did her hair with lose curls and did her make-up. Grabbing her coat, purse, gun, and keys, Olivia decided to go to the nearby café for breakfast.

Olivia sat at a table in the café eating a banana-nut muffin and a large French-Vanilla Latte. While sitting there she began to think about Elliot. She missed Elliot so much. Nick was a good partner, but he was not Elliot. When he left she could not understand why it affected her so much. A couple of months ago it hit her why she missed him so much, she was…"

"Hello, Liv it's great to see you, you look amazing."

Olivia looks at the person who interrupted her train of thought. She was shocked to see who it was. She had not seen him in a long time. She finally was able to speak and said, "Hey, David it great to see you too, how have you been?"

"I'm doing great, no work today." David said

"Nope, Cragen gave us a three day weekend." There was something she needed to ask him but didn't know how to approach the subject. She decided to lead into the question. "Word has it that you resigned."

"Yeah, too much was going on, so I decided to leave, I work for the DA office in New Jersey."

"That's great David, you know, there were people who knew about us dating while you were the EADA for SVU."

No, first time hearing about it, but not surprise about it, can't keep a secret in our careers." David said smiling

"Yeah that's true, you know they had you in photos with escorts, David did you ever…"

"I would NEVER do that to you Olivia. That was after we broke up, I needed a date for a function and I started to feel lonely, I miss us Liv." David said honestly. He really did miss Olivia, just being with her. It was hard for him to just walk away from her, because he was falling in love with her, in fact he knew that he was in love with Olivia Benson.

"I believe you David, and I miss you too." Olivia said with a small grin. She could understand David being lonely, she has been feeling lonely herself lately. "Do you want to sit down," She offered

"Sure, thanks for the offer." David said graciously

Olivia was noticing that there was something on David's mind so she asked, "What are you thinking about." She asked

"Honestly, about you, Olivia I meant what I said earlier I miss us, I miss spending time with you. Since our work does not conflict with one another anymore do you think we can pick up where we left off at when we broke up?" David asked nervously. He really wanted to be with her; after all he was still in love with her.

Olivia thought about it for a minute. Did she really want to be with David again? Yes she was happy with him and started to develop feelings for him. She really didn't know what to do. After all, her heart stilled belonged to another man.

Interrupting her thought David said, "Well what do you say Liv, willing to give us another try." David asked pleading almost

"David I'm sorry I need some time to think about this." She said apologetically

"Well think about it Olivia, and when you do take in consideration of this, I love you Olivia Benson. I hope to hear from you Olivia." David said wishing she would agree, he got up and paid for her stuff despite her protest, he told her that he wanted to.

Olivia felt bad, she knew she hurt David but she needed to think about this before she jumped back into a relationship with him, after all he did break her heart. She needed some advice on what to do, so she got her phone and dial a number.

"_Hey Liv, what's up."_

"Hey Alex think we can meet to talk?" Olivia said

"_Yeah sure, I can be at your place in an hour, is that good with you?"_ Alex said

"Yeah, see you soon." Olivia said

"_Ok bye."_ Alex said hanging up

An hour later there was a knock at Olivia's door. She went to answer the door, letting Alex into her apartment.

"Hey Liv, is everything ok," Alex asked

Motioning Alex to the couch, they sat down and Olivia said, "Not sure, I went to the café a couple blocks from here to have breakfast, and end up running into someone there."

"Who" Alex asked curiously

"David, we talked and then he wanted us to get back together Alex. I really do care about him, but I'm not sure what to do. I want to give it another try, but at the same time I don't he broke my heart." Olivia said

Alex started to panic inside, if Olivia decided to get back with David this could cause the plan that they had to fall apart. She needed to think of something quick, or the possibility of Olivia and Elliot getting together will not be possible anymore.

"You know the more I think about it Alex I should just accept his offer, I deserve to be happy and David makes me happy in a way." Olivia said pulling Alex out of her thought.

"That's the key Olivia, he sort of makes you happy, and you should be with someone who makes you happy completely not sort of. Think about it for a couple of days Olivia, don't make any rash decisions."

"You're right, thanks Alex I'll think about it for a couple days."

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**Stabler Residence **

"Hello." Katie said as she answered her phoned

"_Hey it's Alex, we need to rush this plan, and put it into motion, because Liv ran into an ex-boyfriend today and is thinking about going back with him. I talked to the guys; we're thinking about doing it on Monday, what do you think is that good for you all?"_ Alex said

"It should be good, Dad gets off early from work tomorrow and we all are available. What time?"

"_Let's do 3pm, I'll see you then."_ Alex said hanging up

"Katie who were you talking to on the phone with."

"Oh hey dad it was just an old friend." Katie said thinking quick so as to not blow the plan that was already in jeopardy.

"If you say so, I'm going to order dinner, what do you want to have, Eli of course said pizza." Elliot said chuckling

"Pizza sounds great dad, make sure there's one with extra pepperoni." Katie said

Elliot smiled and nodded. Extra pepperoni was always Olivia's favorite pizza. He really did miss her. He wished he had the courage to call her. He hated himself for ignoring her calls 2 years ago, even though he listened to all her messages and read all her text. He needed to work on himself, he pushed everyone away even his own family, and he was in a dark state at that time. He wanted to know how she was doing, if her new partner had her back 100%. Elliot wanted so badly to just talk to her, but he knew he would never have the courage to call or visit so why dwell on it. He just hoped and prayed that she was happy and safe.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

"Ok girls lets go and bring two lovers together." Casey said happily to Alex and Melinda

"Yes." The two women said happily and at the same time nervous. They were about to put their plan into motion.

"Good, Cragen, Munch, and Fin are in position and the Stabler kids are on their way. Let's go." Casey said

They walked up to Olivia's apartment door. They all were thinking the same thing 'they hoped this would work'. Olivia answered the door, wondering why they were there.

"Hey guys what's up" Olivia said

"Hey Liv, guess what." Alex said enthused

"What" Olivia said curiously

"We got a surprise for you?" Melinda said happily

"It's not my birthday, so why?" Olivia said

"Um, maybe because we love you and wanted to do something nice for you and we are your friends do we need a reason, plus you deserve it." Alex said smiling hoping Olivia wouldn't put up much of a fight, but that was a long shot being it was Olivia.

"Ok what's the surprise?" Olivia asked scared to find out what it was. These were her three best friends, but sometimes they could be up to no good, especially together.

"Oh you'll have to follow us first, with this on" Casey said holding up a blind fold up in her hand

"OH NO I am not wearing a blind fold Casey." Olivia said definitely not liking this one bit.

"Come on Liv lets have some fun, trust us on this, PLEASE." Alex said pleading

"Would we do anything to hurt you Liv?" Melinda said

"No" Olivia said sighing

"Well then put this on and trust us." Casey said

Olivia sighed again and did as she was told, hoping she would not be regretting this later.

**Stabler Residence**

"I am not wearing a blind fold Mo. Just show me the surprise." Elliot said not liking the idea of being blind folded

"No, we have to take you to the surprise dad. Please don't ruin this for us. We really wanted to do this for you daddy. If you love us and trust us you'll do it." Maureen said playing the daddy card it always worked as a charmed

Rubbing his hand down his face, he sighed knowing he could not say no. So he agreed to be blind folded.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

"Hey guys what's going on, why are you all standing here." Nick said

"We're waiting for something, if you and Rollins stick around you'll see." Munch said

Both Rollins and Amaro decided to stick around to see exactly what was going on. They soon found out. Casey, Melinda, and Alex were leading a blind folded Olivia Benson into an interview room next to Cragen's office. They sat her down, then Alex spoke, "Ok Liv just give us a minute and then you can take the blind fold off."

"Fine just hurry up, I'm starting to regret this guys." Olivia said

"Trust us you want, just relax ok." Casey said

Casey, Melinda and Alex join everybody else in Cragen office so that they could watch also through the two way mirror. A couple of minutes later the Stabler kids guided a blind folded Elliot into the interview room. They left the room.

"Is that Elliot Stabler, Olivia's old partner?" Rollins asked

"Yup in the flesh, trying to reunite them hoping they will become more than friends." Fin said

Cragen press the button and told them, "You may remove your blind fold now." Elliot and Olivia were both shock to hear Cragen's voice especially Elliot. When they remove their blind fold and open their eyes, and when focus they saw each other for the first time in two years, they were speechless for a while. They just stared at each other.

"Aren't they supposed to be talking or something?" Rollins asked

"Just give them a minute to process the whole situation." Cragen said

Couple more minutes went by without them saying a word; they just look at each other still. Finally Cragen decided to give them a push. "The longer you both stay silent, the longer you both will be in this room, we are not letting you guys out until you both make up and kiss got it." Cragen said sternly

Finally, Elliot was the first to speak, "Hey Liv." He said with a smile.

"Hey El, guess we need to start talking." Olivia said with a small smile

**Hope you all like the chapter. Up next their first conversation in two years, how does it go? What does Olivia decide regarding David and his offer? Want to know Review and you'll find out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all again for your continued support, I hope this chapter does not disappoint, took me a bit to figured exactly how to write this chapter. Up next Elliot and Olivia's first conversation in two years, it will be one emotional roller coaster for both of them. How does it go? Want to find out read on.**

**Previously on Reunited**

_Finally Elliot was the first to speak, "Hey Olivia." He said with a smile_

"_Hey Elliot, guess we should start talking." Olivia said with a small smile_

**Chapter 4**

"Yeah we should, especially if we want to get out of here." Elliot said

"Remind me when we get out of here to kill our so called_ friends _ok." Olivia said regretting going along with this now.

Elliot laughed and said "will do if you remind me to kill my kids too." He said still laughing a little

It was nice to hear his laugh again; it was nice to see him again. She really did miss Elliot, more than anybody would ever know, but she would not let him know that, to let him see how much pain she was in when he just walked out of her life without a single word, at that with no goodbye. She wanted to be angry with him right now, when he left the way he did, he broke her heart. How could she ever be able to trust him again, trust him not to leave her again and break her heart again? But God this was going to be hard, he look even more attractive than before, even his eyes looked even more bluer than before, she was going to be in trouble if she kept looking into those eyes of his.

Elliot was looking at Olivia admiring her; she looked even more beautiful than before. Her hair was longer and it had light brown highlights that were not there before. Maybe it because he was single now but she looked sexy, he always had feelings for Olivia and he wanted to tell her but he knew better, because right now she looked pissed and if he did say it, it would cause his death. He decided right then and there that he would make up for the past two years and show her how much he truly did love her. Maybe it was a good thing his kids and former colleagues decided to do this.

Olivia decided to jump in and not beat around the bush. "Why did you leave without a single word Elliot? I get the wanting to leave, to get away from here but to walk away from our partnership, our friendship after twelve years, why?" Her anger was coming out now and she was not about to hold back she wanted answers, she deserve answers.

"Liv …"

"NO." She yelled "You do not get to call me that, when you left without returning my phones calls and text messages you lost that privilege to call me that."

This was going to be harder than he thought. He would have to figure out how to regain her trust and fast. "Li-Olivia I'm sorry I know that's not good enough but it's the truth. I pushed everyone away, even my kids. The fact that they still speak to me is a miracle. I want to make this right between us Olivia. I heard all of your messages and read all your text messages, I read and listen to them over and over trying to gain the courage to call you back. For God sake Olivia I killed a kid, someone we were supposed to protect, to help…"

"Elliot you save many lives that day, including mines, Cragen, Munch, and Fin. She already killed Sis. Peg." Olivia said still yelling at him, still pissed at him.

"I know that Olivia but I still felt ashamed, felt like a murder, a child murder at that. I went into a dark place in my life. You of all people did not need to see me like that. I was a drunken mess Olivia. The guilt just ate me up from the inside out. You would have been disappointed in me." He said this looking down not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes. He wanted to lay everything out there, to be completely open to her.

"Don't ever think that I would not have been there for you, helping you through all that mess. Have you not learned that about me in our twelve years of partnership? We were partners for better or worst your words Elliot. I would have had your back, supported you through all of it. I would have even shared a drink with you." Olivia yelled, how he could have thought she would have abandoned him in time of need.

God how could he have been so wrong about her. He should have known that she would have had his back, she always did. "Olivia I did miss you, I regret leaving the way I did and I will always be angry with myself for it. At that time I just felt that I was protecting you from seeing what a mess I was, I was so angry with myself, and I knew with you around somehow I would have blamed you when it wasn't your fault, or I would have said something that I would regret later I did not want to do that to you. I just did not want to hurt you, but I guess I still hurt." Yes he would never forgive himself for leaving Olivia; it would be his biggest mistake.

Tears in her eyes but not willing to let them fall she said in a broken voice, "You broke my heart Elliot, you left me just like that without even saying goodbye. I had to clean out your desk and locker without a single ounce of closure. How am I ever going to be able to forgive you, to trust you again?

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

Back in Cragen's office everybody was watching the scene unfold before their eyes. They did not realize how affected Olivia was with the departure of Elliot, they were angry at Elliot now for hurting their friend, sister, daughter like that. But at the same time shock to find out how the shooting affected Elliot.

Fin was angry with Stabler, how dare he hurt his little sister like that. He wanted to murder Stabler right now, "I should kill him." He thought out loud making everyone face him. "What he broke her heart, he made her cry I'm going to murder the man for doing that to her." Fin was pissed now

"Yes he broke her heart, but it looks like the way he's talking he wants to fix things. He really did believe leaving was for the best. I don't know Stabler but he looks like he is really sorry for leaving, it even looks like it is tearing him up inside." Rollins said cautiously. She have come to learn that Munch, Fin, and Cragen all cared about Benson very much and were extremely protective of her, so she hoped her comment was not taken the wrong way.

"As much as I hate Stabler night now, Rollins is right. He really looks sorry and felt like he was protecting her. He made a mistake, now he's trying to make up for it." Alex said she knew firsthand how much pain Olivia was in when Stabler left.

SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU

Back in the room Elliot felt even worst knowing that those tears in her eyes were caused by him. He always hated to see her cry. "Olivia I am going to kill myself to earn your trust back. Just give me a second chance, give us our friendship a second chance, please Olivia, I don't want to lose you again. If I lose you I don't think I could survive, you complete me, Olivia Benson you make me a better person. It was because of you and my kids that I decided to go to therapy and anger management. Please don't give up on me Olivia." Elliot thought should he tell her just put everything out there on the line. He wanted to be honest with her.

Olivia was shocked, Elliot Stabler was never a person to beg, to be so open with her, to even go to therapy and anger management at that. She look into his eyes, God she could melt into those eyes of his, in those eyes she could see his soul. Right now she could see he was being honest, sincere with her. There was compassion and something else, _Love._ Did he love her? What was she going to do, she needed to think, to process everything. "Elliot I want to believe you, I really do. I wish everything could go back to what it was before you left. I just don't know. I do want to trust you, but how do I know you want leave and break my heart again, I can't risk that my heart would not be able to take it."

Elliot got up from his chair and walked over to Olivia turning her chair around he grab both of her hands and got down on both knees, looking deep into her eyes with tears in his eyes he said, "Olivia Benson I am deeply, deeply sorry, I would never hurt you like this ever again. I will never leave you again; it hurt me too much to see the hurt in your eyes that I have caused. Now to have you back in my life I would never think to leave you, to abandon you. I am on my knees begging you to forgive me, to give me, us a second chance, to let me prove to you that you are more than just a partner to me, a co-worker." He was going for broke now, he needed to let and show her how much she meant to him, he was desperate to make her believe that he would never leave her again. "Olivia Benson, God Liv I am in love with you, I am so much in love with you it hurts, and yes it cheesy but it's the honest truth. You steal my breath away when I see you; I love everything about you from your sweet stubbornness to those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of yours. I am giving you my most precious possession that I can give to anyone, my heart on a gold platter. So please give me a second chance here Olivia. Allow me to earn your trust back."

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

Back in Cragen's office everybody was speechless; they could not believe what they were hearing out of hot-headed Stabler. They were seeing a softer side of him, a part of him that they rarely saw.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see Stabler on both knees begging, pleading. This is not the same Stabler that I remember." Munch said still somewhat shock

"Yeah dad has changed, but for the better, therapy and anger management really helped him a lot. He has become this calmer person." Lizzie said

"If it wasn't for Olivia he would not have gone to therapy and anger management. He was always saying 'if Olivia ever saw me like this she would be disappointed in me'." Dickie said

"That speech was touching I wanted to forgive the man myself. If that speech doesn't work than nothing will."

Melinda said

"I can't believe he said he loved her, I mean I figured that he did, but to hear it is different. If she doesn't say it back I'm going to murder her myself." Casey said

"I doubt that he was planning on telling her now, but he needed to let her know how much she meant to him, that he is not going to leave her again, he was desperate. He did not want to hold anything back from her." Cragen said

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

Olivia was silent, she could not believe what she just heard, it was so heartfelt, it was the most touching thing she has ever heard from anybody. Should she forgive him, God she wanted to. He did not make it easy on her to stick to her plan to be mad at him, it was becoming harder for to be mad, angry with him with everything he was saying.

Then it hit her in 24 hours two man had proclaim their love for her, but both have broken her heart. But there was one man who always seemed to be able to mend her heart, to make that anger melt away till it was no more. With this man she could feel like and be herself around them. Their jobs would not be a problem anymore. She knew what she wanted to do, but she was going to make him work for it, and it wasn't going to be easy to mend her broken heart. She looked back at Stabler and saw tears in his eyes, she has only seen him cry ounce in their twelve year partnership. She gave him a small smile, got down on her knees and spoke, "That was the most touching apology I have ever heard El. Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say those words, how I dreamed about the day when you tell me. That's why when you left it crushed me, it broke me El. I want to trust you, I really do but it's too hard not to think you'll leave me again." Elliot was about to speak but she stopped him.

"Why do you think I never had a relationship last? It was always either they were nothing like you, or you scared them away because they weren't good enough for me. I trusted you and you shattered that trust, it's going to be hard earning it back El. You know I don't trust people easily. But I want to trust you again, I want to be more than friends with you El, I have been so madly in love with you for so long El. You are going to have to work hard to prove your love for me, to gain my trust back, it want be easy either. But because I love you I am willing to give you a second chance, but this is your last one, so don't screw it up El." Olivia said allowing her tears to fall now

"I will gain your trust back Liv if it is the last thing I do. I love you too much to lose you again." He reached behind his neck and pulled off his necklace that he got from the marines, he put it around Olivia's neck. "This is my gesture, it is a symbol of my love for you, a promise that I will always be there for you, for better or for worst. We were given the necklace in the marines and many gave them to their loved ones like their wife, girlfriend, and mothers, to show how much they love them and would always be there to protect them no matter what. I want you to have it." He wanted to kiss her but he knew that would be pushing it.

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

Everybody was touched by the gestured made by Elliot. Amaro knew what that necklace meant because he gave it to his wife also. Stabler was truly deeply in love with Olivia Benson. He prayed that they would work things out between them, because what they had was really true love, pure love from the heart.

Everyone was pleased that the plan was working, it was a rough start but in the end it worked out. Now to make sure they stay together and make sure Elliot put a ring on Olivia's finger. It may not be as soon as they wished, but it was looking clearer now than ever before.

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

Olivia and Elliot were both startled when her phone started to ring. Grabbing her phone Olivia answered it, "Benson".

"_Hey Liv"_

"David…"

**Hoped you all like this chapter. I personally like the softer side of Stabler, so decided to show that side of him. I wanted him to beg and plead for forgiveness also. Next what does Olivia tell David? How does Elliot react? Will they thank their friends and family for reuniting them? Want to find out, let me know reviews are always welcome, the more reviews the more I want to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters sadly.**

**Anyways, thank you all again for your reviews, you all really inspired me for this chapter and the next chapter, this chapter is dedicated to all my readers out there and to those who review keeping me going, thanks again.**

**Up next, conversation with David, how does it go? Elliot and Olivia spend some time alone, what do they talk about? Want to find out read on, and a little EO at the end.**

**Previously on Reunited**

_Olivia and Elliot were both startled when her phone started to ring. Grabbing her phone Olivia answered it. "Benson."_

"_Hey Liv"_

"_David…"_

**Chapter 5**

"_Look Liv I know I told you I'll give you some time to think. But I can't stop thinking about you Liv. I've been trying to figure out how I could prove to you that I'll be in this relationship 100%."_

"David we're not in a relationship right now." Olivia said interrupting David

"_I know that Liv, but if we got back together, I would be in it for good. I want to marry you someday and start a family with you, even take you to Paris, France the place you always wanted to go. Liv just say yes and I'll show you what true happiness is, what true love is. I promise you that we will work…"_

"We did not work last time David."

Elliot was beginning to worry now. Just when he gets a chance to finally be with Olivia, when he tells her his true feeling for her, someone comes along and ruin it. He just hopes that Olivia will still want to give them a shot.

On the other end of the phone David said, _"I know Liv, but that was because our jobs got in the way the last time…"_

"And they want get in the way now. So you'll understand if I had to cancel a date on you then?"

"_Yes, I would, I know the type of work you do Liv. Look let's just meet together and discuss this please Liv, I really want to give us another shot."_

Olivia was torn now; David was promising everything she ever wanted, happiness, love, and family. He did always understand when she had to cancel a date with him because of work, which no other man was able to understand. Should she give him another chance and meet up with him to talk about them. She than looked up to see Elliot standing there looking at her with a worried expression on his face. At that moment she remembered that David promised that he wasn't going anywhere, he broke that promise when he choose his job over her. "David I don't think we would work out. I'm sorry." She knew she hurt him but she had to choose and in the process break a man's heart. She wanted to follow her heart for ounce. And her heart was telling her Elliot.

"_Please Liv, can we talk about this first."_

"I'm sorry David there's nothing to talk about. I know this is hard for you, but for ounce in my life I'm following my heart, I'm really am sorry David, please understand."

"_I thought you missed me, us. What happen in one day Liv?"_

David was making this harder for her than it should, why can't he just accept it and move on, she did with him.

Elliot started to sense that Olivia wanted the conversation over with, but the other person name David would not let go. He was getting frustrated, if he truly did care about Olivia ounce she said she didn't want to be with him he should have accepted it and said good bye. But at the same time he could not blame the guy, it is no easy job trying to live your life without Olivia Benson. Ounce she warmed her way into your heart and life, you don't want to let go. Elliot had stopped listening to the conversation, well one end of the conversation, but he was brought back out of his thought when Olivia voice was raised.

"David I'm sorry really I am, please don't make this harder than it is, it just want work between us." Why did he have to make this so hard on her?

Elliot had it, the moment Olivia raised her voice he knew the conversation was going south. He was making her mad and Elliot did not like that at all. This guy was going to be in trouble. Elliot grab Olivia's phone from her and told David, "Look DA-VID, Olivia said it will not work out between you two, if you do care about her you would accept it and allow her to follow her heart. If you call her again you'll regret it dearly trust me on that. Now goodbye DAVID." When Elliot handed the phone back to Olivia she had a small smile on her face, he said, "What?"

Olivia cupped his face and said, "Thank you, I was wondering where that Stabler went, I miss him." She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"That's it a kiss on the forehead." Elliot teased

"Be happy you even got that Stabler." Olivia quip with a smirk. "El, I had enough for today, can we finish this later and maybe catch up some."

"I'll like that Liv, I'm pretty tired myself it has been a long day. Can I come over tomorrow night to talk like old times?" Elliot asked with the famous Stabler smile.

God she loved that smile of his, "Sure, I like that El, my place around 7pm?"

"Sounds great, I'll bring Chinese."

Olivia nodded with a smile. She then turned to the two way mirror and said, "Thank you everybody this was a nice surprise, an emotional one but nice. Do you all think we can leave now though?" Olivia said wanting to leave and get home to get in bed.

The door open revealing Alex, Melinda, Casey, coming behind them were the Stabler kids and the rest of the squad. They all had big smiles on their faces as they entered.

Dickie went up to Olivia and surprised her by hugging her. When he pulled back he said, "Look I'm sorry for accusing you of sleeping with my dad I was out of line you were just trying to help me."

"Its fine Dickie, really, you were just being like your father stubborn. I know you didn't mean it, but like I said before I would never hurt you or your family like that. I never slept with your father."

"Yet," Munch said with a smirk peering over his glasses making everyone laugh in the room.

"We know Olivia that you would never do that, and that's why we love and respect you. Because we love dad and you we wanted to do this for you guy's. You both deserve to be happy; you both make each other happy. We're happy that you're giving dad a second chance, thanks for that Olivia." Katie said

"Thank you all for pushing, no forcing us to talking to each other, I'll be forever grateful to you all for brining Olivia back into my life. Even though a guy name David almost ruin it." Elliot said

"We never like the man, glad you broke up with him Baby Girl, and he was not right for you." Fin said

"Well thanks for telling me now. Well I'm going to head out now and get some sleep, bye guys and thanks." Olivia said leaving but then turned around and said, "If you all ever pull this stunt, blind folding me and locking me in a room against my will, I will murder you all, I promise that." With that she walked out but not before she wink at Elliot and said, "See you tomorrow El."

Everyone laughed at that statement but they also knew that she would make good on her promise.

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

The next day Olivia came home from work. She was looking forward to the conversation with Elliot. They can talk in private this time.

It was 6:30pm so Elliot would be at her place soon. She cleaned up and got some dishes down for the food he was bringing over. She started to wonder how different their relationship would be with each other now that they both knew how they truly felt about each other. She then heard a knock at her door. She went to open the door to let Elliot in.

"Hey El," Olivia said

"Hey Liv," Elliot said giving her a kiss on the cheek

God his lips felt so good on her skin, but she had to keep reminding herself that she wanted to take things slow with him. She wanted this to work because out of all the guy's she dated she was madly in love with Elliot. She never thought she could love someone so much. At that need someone so much in her life, she never needed anyone in her life until she met Elliot.

"Do you want a beer El," Olivia asked from the kitchen

"Sure, I'll take one thanks."

Olivia brought the beer over and placed them on the coffee table along with the plates and forks next to the food. They began to eat in a comfortable silence.

"Liv I just want to say thank you again for giving me another chance, you do not know how much I appreciate it. I am going to work hard making sure I don't hurt you again."

"I know you will El, hey we hurt each other plenty of times. So let's put the past in the past and move forward ok."

"Sounds good, but can I ask you how serious was you and David." Elliot asked he almost lost Olivia again to him, he wanted to know.

"We dated for a couple of months. We were risking our jobs to be together he was our new EADA. But like always the job got in the way, the break up wasn't pretty." Olivia said

"Were you happy with him?"

"In a way, yes I wanted something to get my mind off of you and he did that for me. But truly happy, no I could never be truly happy with him because another man had my heart." Olivia said with a smile

"Who's that?" Elliot asked knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from her.

"You, you cocky bastard, I really do love you El, I loved you for so long and I'm happy your back in my life." Olivia was amazed at how easy it was for her to say she loved Elliot. She was always scared to say those three little words, but she waited fourteen years to tell Elliot, she did not want to wait any longer in telling him. "What happen between you and Kathy?" Olivia asked, she'd been wondering about that all day.

"We both realized that we were no longer in love with each other. We were just trying to make it work for the kids' sake, but not realizing that we were hurting them by staying together. So we decided to divorce, no matter how hard we worked at our marriage it never help, it actually made it worst."

"Can't save a loveless marriage," Olivia said

"We thought the same thing; hence we parted our separate ways allowing each other to be happy. We share custody with Eli, and Lizzie, Dickie, and Kathleen stay with me since I live closer to their school, Maureen live on her own now."

"That's great El," Olivia said smiling she was happy that after the divorce they were still civil with each other

"You know before Kathy left, she told me to go and be happy with Olivia. She knew that I loved you and wanted me to be happy. I was so glad that she was happy for us when we would eventually get together."

"Wow, I figured she'll be mad at us for being together, especially with all the accusing about us having an affair together."

"Me too, but she said that she came to accept that you made me happy, that I fell in love with you. She even said that she did not blame me for our failed marriage."

"That's great El," Olivia was happy that she did not have to deal with an angry ex-wife, at that an angry Kathy; she did not need that drama in her life right now. She remembered what she wanted to tell Elliot, "El I want to take things slow with us, I don't want to rush anything. I love you too much for this not to work out. Plus I'm still trying to trust you that you will not leave me again." Olivia hoped she did not hurt Elliot by saying this.

"Olivia I want to do things right with you, take you on a date, show you how much I love you. Me and Kathy we rushed things, and look where it got us. I want to show you how it feels to be loved. I will gain your trust back Olivia, I promise that."

Olivia could see in his eyes that he was sincere. She was worried he would be angry with her for wanting to take things slow. "Thanks El I know this won't be easy for you, but I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Olivia when I make love to you for the first time I want it to be special not just sex, for it to be something that you want. I will wait as long as it takes for you to be ready."

"You are amazing El, most guys would leave after I said I wanted to wait."

"I'm not most guys. Plus I just don't want to get into your pants; anyways you can't resist the Stabler charm forever." Elliot said with the famous Stabler smirk.

"You better watch yourself Stabler, or you'll never see the inside of my bedroom." Olivia said trying to sound serious but failing. He was right though, she could not resist him forever, she wanted to take him right there, but she was going to stick to her plan, maybe. This was going to be torture.

"Hey Liv, do you think I can take you out on a date Friday night?" Elliot asked nervous hoping he was not rushing anything.

"Sure, Friday sounds good. Want to watch a movie with me?" Olivia said, excited about Friday, she could not wait.

"Sure, what are we going to watch?"

"_Hope Springs_ starring my favorite actress Meryl Streep, Tommy Lee Jones and Steve Carell. It is a really funny yet cute movie."

"Sure let's watch it, Mo was talking about that movie."

Both Elliot and Olivia got relaxed on the couch, watching the movie. During the movie Olivia cuddled up towards Elliot enjoying having his arms around her, she felt safe in them, it felt right. Both of them were thinking about Friday's date. They both end up falling asleep in each other arms feeling truly content for ounce in a long time.

**I hope you all like this chapter, like always reviews are always welcome. Next chapter their first date, want to know what happens and want to see certain things happen please review and let me know. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**As always I do not own any of the characters.**

**Thank you all for your continued support. As mentioned in the previous chapter, this chapter is dedicated to all my readers. And you would love to hear that this chapter is all EO. This chapter is long but it will be worth it at the end trust me.**

**In this chapter Elliot and Olivia go on their first date, what will happen on the date. Does their relationship go to the next level? Want to find out, you have to read.**

**Previously on Reunited **

_Both Elliot and Olivia got relaxed on the couch, watching the movie. During the movie Olivia cuddled up towards Elliot enjoying having his arms around her, she felt safe in them, it felt right. Both of them were thinking about Friday's date. They both end up falling asleep in each other arms feeling truly content for ounce in a long time._

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Olivia woke up to Elliot kissing her head. Waking up in Elliot's arms, she could definitely get use to that. She looked up to see a pair of blue eyes look down at her, "Good morning El, didn't mean to fall asleep, you could of woke me up." Honestly, she was happy he didn't.

"You looked to comfortable, I didn't want to disrupt your sleep, it was fine really." Elliot was also enjoying sleeping with Olivia in his arms.

"What time is it any ways?" Olivia asked not wanting to be running late for work.

"Almost 6:30, I think we should get up and start getting ready for work." Elliot said

"Yeah," Deep down Olivia did not want to move from her potion, being in Elliot's arms seemed so right and it felt good too. "I still have some of your clothes here, you can shower and get dress here if you'll like."

"That would be great, it'll save me a trip home and I could make it to work on time," Elliot said

Both Olivia and Elliot got up and started to get dress. Elliot dropped Olivia off at work and he headed to work himself, thinking about his plans for their first date, he could not wait, but first he had to make some calls.

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

During the next two days Elliot and Olivia spent every moment they could together. They would meet for lunch and just talk about their day at work, about Elliot's kids and Olivia told him about Simon and his family, that they were expecting another child together. They would even spends nights together cuddled up just enjoying being with one another.

Everyone at work notice since Elliot came back into Olivia's life, she'd been happier, had a sparkle in her eyes that was not there before. They all knew that Olivia could not wait for her date with Elliot on Friday. Cragen was even going to let Olivia off from work early, he was happy for the couple.

Back at the Stabler residence, all the kids notice the same thing with their dad. How much happier he was, he could not stop talking about Olivia. They knew then that soon Olivia was going to be their stepmother; they also knew that their father was more in love with Olivia than they even realize. They were so happy that Kathleen came up with the idea to reunite them. Their father was now truly happy.

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

Olivia got home on Friday from work around four that afternoon. Elliot told her he would pick her up at seven that evening. She tried to get him to tell her what he had planned so that she would know what to wear, but the only thing he would say was to wear something like a dress.

As she approaches her apartment door what she saw swelled her heart, there was a huge bouquet of red and white peonies, one of her favorite flowers, and she could not believe that Elliot remembered that. She picked up the beautiful bouquet of flowers and went into her apartment and set them down on the coffee table she saw a note in the flowers, she picked it up and read it:

_It took only one touch of your hand on mine,_

_The day we met, our eyes locked,_

_I knew in that moment…_

_You had my heart forever_

_Til' tonight my love_

_EL_

Olivia had tears in her eyes; she loved the romantic side of Elliot. She set the card down and went to the bathroom to take a hot relaxing bath. After the bath she started to get dress. She put on a simple yet elegant black dress that came right above her knees and showed off her cleavage. She wore a tear dropped necklace with earring and bracelet to match. Her hair was done in lose curls that hung over her shoulders, her make-up was done simple, she put on a pair of black Prada stilettos, finishing the look with a black Prada clutch purse. As on cue there was a knock at her door signaling Elliot's arrival, she was excited yet nervous at the same time. She opens the door.

Elliot thought his heart stopped when he saw Olivia, she looked amazing from head to toe. He was speechless; he didn't even realize that Olivia started to laugh a little at his facial expression.

"Like what you see Stabler?" Olivia said with a flirtatious smile

"Liv you look absolutely stunning." Elliot said finally being able to speak; the women knew how to take his breath away.

"Well thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself El." Olivia loved to see Elliot in a suit. He wore a simple black suit with a white shirt with the top three buttons undone.

"Well shall we head out our reservations are at 7:30."

"Sure, let's go, where are we going El?" Olivia asked trying one last time to find out his plans.

"Oh, you just have to wait and see Liv, trust me, you'll love it." Elliot said smiling

"Ok, I'll wait, but I'm not going to be happy about it." Olivia said pouting.

Elliot loved it when she pouted, it was cute. He opens the door for Olivia and then got in himself. He started the car and headed to their destination.

"So how was work today, anything interesting happen?" Elliot asked

"It was boring, no new cases. El if you don't mind can we not discuss work tonight, especially on our date." Olivia asked talking about work, especially her type of work was something she didn't want to do.

"Not a problem Liv. So how is your sister in-law doing?" Elliot asked

"She's doing ok for a pregnant woman. Right now she's really experiencing morning sickness or as we like to call it all day sickness." Olivia said laughing a little

"Yeah, Kathy was pretty sick herself especially with the twins."

"Well maybe she's having twins, I'll let her know. Hey El thanks for the flowers and card they were beautiful. I feel the same way as you do, you stole my heart the moment we met and you still have it today." Olivia said

"I was just being honest, and I'm glad that you like the flowers." Elliot said

"I can't believe you remembered my favorite flowers after all these years."

"I remember everything about you Liv, like how you bite your lower lip when you're nervous, you run you hand through your hair when you're frustrated, you love dark chocolate, chocolate ice cream, and Italian is your favorite food, there is so much more but we're here now." Elliot said pointing out of the window

Olivia looked out of the window to see the restaurant that they we're at, "You got reservations at 'Andiamo', El it's impossible to get reservations here, I'd tried." Olivia always wanted to come here, word has it that they had the best Italian food in the city, best yet they had the perfect view of the Hudson River.

"I know some people, I also know that you have always wanted to come here, everyone who came gave it high remarks." Elliot said

Elliot got out of the car and opens the door for Olivia. He handed the valet the keys and they went inside. It was beautiful, very romantic setting with a low key music playing. Elliot approached the hostess and said, "Stabler for two please."

The hostess looked in the book and said, "Mr. Stabler welcome to Andiamo, right this way please." She took them to their table that was by the window overlooking the Hudson River, it was beautiful at night.

"Hello my name is James and I'll be your waitress for today, may I start you two with some wine?" James asked

"Yes, we'll have a bottle of Chianti please. Is that ok with you Liv?" Elliot asked not wanting to decide for her.

"That sounds great, thanks."

"I'll be right back with the wine and some bread." James said

"Thank you." They both said together

Olivia started to think, all this week she had really enjoyed being with Elliot, they had really become close again, actually it seems as though they have gotten even closer. They have been more open with one another and honest about everything, she even told him about David and Sealview, they did not want any secrets in their relationship. She felt like she was falling in love with Elliot all over again, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Elliot, to become Mrs. Olivia Stabler, and to be honest she really did not want to wait. After all she did want to try to have kids before it was too late.

"Penny for your thought?" Elliot asked he could not believe that he was on a date with Olivia Benson, he felt so lucky. He loved her so much he wanted to make Olivia his forever.

Before Olivia could respond their waitress came back with their red wine and bread, he then took their orders.

"So what were you thinking about Liv." Elliot asked again

Olivia smiled and said, "About you, us, our future together. El, I know I said I wanted to take things slow, but these past couple of days helped me realize that I don't want to take things slow. We're known each other for fourteen years now, we are closer than we have ever been, plus I'm not getting any younger, I want to have kids before it's too late." Olivia said

"I feel the same way Liv, these past couple of days we have become closer than ever before. I love you so much Liv, I don't want to waste any more time waiting; we have been waiting for this for fourteen years now to get to this point. I promise you that soon you'll be Mrs. Olivia Stabler, carrying our child. I can't wait Liv, God I love you." Elliot said

Olivia had tears in her eyes; she had been worried that Elliot would not want any more kids. After all he already had five kids. "I love you so much El, I can't wait to be your wife."

The waitress brought them their food, they ate in silence. They were just enjoying being with each other at that moment. After they finished eating Elliot paid the bill. They walked out, Elliot surprising Olivia by deciding to go for a walk along the river, since it was nice out. They walked in silence for a while.

"I love this side of you El, all romantic and gentle. It's a side that I never got to see at work when we were partners." Olivia said

"Liv you bring this side out of me. I was never this way with Kathy."

Olivia wrapped an arm around Elliot's waist; she loved being this close to him. Elliot surprises her by turning her around to face him, and pulled her close to him, her breath hitched. Elliot leaned forward and kisses her gently on her lips, soon the kiss became heated, and it was full of love, passion, and want. Elliot pulled Olivia as close as their bodies allowed. People walking by would mistake them for two teenagers making out. When air was necessary they parted, letting their lips linger. They just stood there for a while with their foreheads touching, their eyes on each other, being full with love.

Olivia was first to speak, "That was, WOW, that was just, WOW," Olivia said laughing a little. That was the best kiss she'd ever had, she hated that they had to stop.

"You can say that again." Elliot felt the same way, he always wondered how their first kiss would be, it was nothing compared to that.

They both laughed this time

Elliot stepped back and reached into his pocket inside his suit jacket and pulled out a box, he handed it to Olivia.

Olivia opens it slowly and gasped at what was inside. It was a diamond princess cut white gold necklace. It was absolutely stunning. She read the note that was inside:

_Just as diamonds are forever,_

_My love for you will be forever._

_Love always…_

_El_

Olivia had tears in her eyes, "El this is beautiful. Thank you, you did not have to though."

"Liv I wanted to, I wanted to show you how much I love you, these are as beautiful as you and I want you to feel beautiful Liv. As the card said, my love for you will be forever."

Olivia pulled Elliot forward and kissed him with all the passion and love she had in her. Now she really could not wait until she became Mrs. Olivia Stabler.

When they finally broke apart, they walked back to the restaurant and got their car, they headed back to Olivia's apartment.

They entered Olivia's apartment and sat on the couch cuddling, just enjoying one another's company.

"El I had a wonderful time this evening, you sure do know how to treat a women." Olivia said

"Well my dear like I said earlier, you bring the best out of me, and you deserve to be treated like a princess, no scratch that a queen, our daughter would be the princess." Elliot said smiling, enjoying cuddling with Olivia, it was one of his favorite things to do.

"I can't wait to have kids with you El, I want them to have your eyes, I love your eyes." Olivia said turning to look at Elliot.

"I was actually hoping that they would have your eyes, I love you eyes, their so beautiful Liv." Elliot said looking into her eyes.

"We'll just have to wait and see who wish comes true." Olivia said, she leaned up and kiss Elliot passionately, loving the way his lips felt on hers.

"Let's go to bed Liv, you got work tomorrow?"

"No, got the weekend off, what about you?"

"Same here, want to spend the weekend with me and Eli?" Elliot said

"I would love to spend the weekend with you and Eli El. I haven't seen Eli in years." Olivia said, she felt close to Eli especially since she helped deliver him and was the first to hold him when he was born. She really did miss the little boy.

They got in bed and cuddled, holding each other in their arms as they slowly fell asleep.

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

Over the weekend Olivia enjoyed herself. She, Elliot and Eli spent all weekend together. Going to the movies, helping Eli with a school project, and Elliot even surprise them on Sunday by taking them to go see The Lion King on Broadway. Olivia truly felt like part of the family. She hated that the weekend was over.

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

Over the next two months Olivia and Elliot became even closer than before, they were inseparable. Every Friday was a date night. Olivia did have to cancel on Elliot a couple of times because of work, but Elliot understood.

But this upcoming Friday was going to be special, so Elliot went to see Cragen to ask him some favors; one was to make sure that Olivia would get off early this Friday. Cragen agreed to all his favors. Elliot left the precinct before Olivia got back from interviewing a victim with Nick.

After work that day Olivia met with Alex, Casey, Melinda, Liz Donnely, and Amanda Rollins for dinner at a local Japanese restaurant. She told them how happy she has been with Elliot the past two months. She thanked them for bring Elliot back into her life.

They all began to talk about work, Casey talked about her and Fin, Alex talked about her and John, and to their surprise they found out that Liz was in a relationship with Cragen. They shared dirt on all their boyfriends and ate.

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

That Friday Olivia was happy to be able to go home early. She did not have to cancel on Elliot. That morning Elliot told her to wear the outfit she wore on their first date, saying 'he loved how she looked in it'. He was being very secretive about tonight, but she decided not to worry. She came to trust Elliot again.

She got dress and walked out of her bedroom, being greeted with Elliot standing at the end of the hall way wearing a black suite with a white shirt and black tie, holding a huge bouquet of red and white peonies, behind him was even more flowers all over her living room, there were at least five dozen of flowers. There were red and white arrangements of peonies, lilies, and the most beautiful roses she'd ever seen.

"El, these are beautiful," Olivia said still in shock

"Beautiful flowers for my beautiful girlfriend. Each flower represents a day that we've dated in the past two months. This bouquet that I'm holding represents the fourteen years we have known each other." Elliot said

Olivia could not stop smiling, "You are amazing El, I hope you know that."

"I know," Elliot said with a smirk, "Shall we get going our reservation is at seven"

When they arrived at the restaurant Olivia was excited to be going to Andiamo again. She really loved their food and the wine was amazing. The hostess guided them to their table that they used on their first date. Olivia was so concentrated on Elliot that she did not notice the people around her.

"El, you amaze me every day, I love you so much. Sometimes I feel like this is a dream. I have always dreamed of us being together, so this feel do unreal." Olivia said

"Liv, that's because your dream is coming true, I know my dream is coming true." Elliot order their wine, Chianti and place their orders.

Their food came out and they ate in silence, no words were needed.

"Liv you know that I love you with my whole soul. I have never been so happy in my life than I have been in these past two months."

"El, I feel the same way, I'm so happy with you, I never thought I'll ever be this happy." Olivia had come to realize that maybe she was meant to be happy after all with the man she loved with her entire life, the one man that has brought her unending happiness, that man was Elliot Stabler. She was pulled out of her thought when Elliot was in front of her, down on one knee; she had tears in her eyes.

"Liv, my love for you is everlasting. I will never disappoint you ever again because part of me is now with you. From my inner most being I cherish you with my life, and these people and God are my witnesses."

Olivia with tears in her eyes looked up to see Cragen, Liz, Alex, Melinda, Casey, Fin, Munch, Nick, Amanda, all five Stabler kids and to her surprise her brother his pregnant wife, and two kids. Olivia looked back at Elliot who pulled out a small box.

"Olivia Benson will you give me the honor of being my wife?" Elliot said opening the box revealing a 1ct Princess-cut diamond on a 14k white gold band ring, it was beautiful.

Olivia was crying now, "Yes, God a thousand times yes, I love you so much El."

Everyone around them cheered as Elliot slid the ring onto Olivia's finger, it fitted perfectly. Everyone congratulated them and gave them hugs. They were all thrilled for the couple.

Olivia could not believe it, she was indeed living out her dream, finally marrying the man of her dreams that she loved for so long. She was truly lucky.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, especially the ending, up next the wedding, also, a conversation between Kathy and Olivia. Reviews are more than welcome, the more reviews the more I want to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delayed update, had to take a small break from the story, at the same time it took me a little longer writing it, also this chapter is long but as always you won't be disappointed there are surprises at every corner. In this chapter Elliot and Olivia plan the wedding, there is a conversation between Kathy and Olivia, and what everyone has been waiting for the wedding.**

**As always I do not own any characters except for Hank, Melinda's husband, everyone else Dick Wolf owns.**

**Previously on Reunited**

_Olivia could not believe it, she was indeed living out her dream, finally marrying the man of her dreams that she loved for so long. She was truly lucky._

**Chapter 7**

That Saturday Olivia woke up, the previous night still fresh in her mind. She looked up to see a pair of blue eyes looking down at her.

"Good morning sweetheart, have I told you how beautiful you look." Elliot said he still could not believe that he was marrying Olivia Benson.

"El, how can you find me beautiful, I just woke up and I have no makeup on." Olivia said feeling self-conscience

"Liv you are more beautiful to me without the make-up, and I find you adorable when you wake up." Elliot said he really did find Olivia beautiful without makeup.

Olivia pulled Elliot into a passionate kiss; soon it got heated, their tongues battling for control, their hands exploring their bodies. When air became necessary, reluctantly they pulled apart, the kiss still lingering on their lips.

"Liv, I was wondering do you have any ideas for when you'll want to get married." Elliot asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, why you have an idea?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, what do you think about getting married on August 10th of this year." Elliot asked hoping he wasn't rushing it.

"I think that's a great idea, I was thinking about having a summer wedding, like on the beach, how did you come up with August 10th El?" Olivia asked; in the past couple of years, when she thought about getting married she always thought about getting married on a beach.

"August 10th is the day we met, when we became partners, the day you stole my heart." Elliot said he thought it was fitting, "Why not get married on the day we met. If you want we can get married in Statin Island, my mom's house is right off the beach there." Elliot said

"You sure do know how to make a women fall in love with you all over again." Olivia said she could not believe Elliot remembered the date they met. "Let's do August 10th at your mom's house on the beach. We can even set her backyard up for the reception."

"Sounds prefect, do you want a big or small wedding." Elliot asked

"I was thinking small and intimate wedding, with just close family and friends. And maybe or colors can be red and white like the colors of the flowers you gave me on our first date." Olivia said smiling remembering their first date.

"Sounds great, I love the idea of a small intimate wedding with close family and friends. It makes it more personal." Elliot said

**EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO **

"I can't believe Olivia Benson is getting married, I am so happy for you Liv." Alex said as they were sitting at a local bistro that Saturday night.

"Ok, have you and Elliot talked about a date yet for the wedding?" Melinda asked sipping her dirty apple martini.

"Actually we have, we decided to get married on August 10th of this year." Olivia said drinking some of her wine. Wondering at the same time why Alex was just drinking water.

"Wow, think you can plan a wedding in three months?" Casey said

"Yeah, it's going to be small, just close family and friends, very intimate, I don't want the big five hundred guess wedding, just want to share this moment with those closest to Elliot and I." Olivia said

"I like that idea, so any other things you and Elliot decided on yet." Tracey Olivia's sister in-law asked.

"Yeah, we're going to get married on the beach in Statin Island, his mom's house is right off the beach and the reception will be there too. I would also love for you ladies including the Stabler girls to be my braid maids. Fin, Hank, Munch, Simon, Eli and Dickie are Elliot's groom man." Olivia said.

"We would love to Liv, right girls." Alex said smiling

"Right," Melinda, Tracey, and Casey said together

"Thanks guys, I really do appreciate it, so enough about me, how are you all doing, what's new in your lives?" Olivia asked

"While Fin and I are going strong, if we keep it up we might be planning a wedding of our own soon too." Casey said smiling from ear to ear, she loved Fin so much and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, he was her soul mate.

"Simon and I are just getting ready for the baby, supposed to find out the sex of the baby next week." Tracey said rubbing her belly

"Hank and I decided to go to Costa Rica for our 18th wedding anniversary, can't wait to have some fun on the beach." Melinda said

"I have two announcements regarding me and John, first we are moving in together and secondly…" Alex said pausing to take a deep breath, "John and I are having a baby." Alex said excitingly

"Oh My God Alex I am so happy for you, congratulations on the baby Alex, Tracey I cannot wait to find out if I am having another niece or nephew, Melinda make sure you and Hank behave on the beach," Olivia said laughing with everyone else, "And Casey I'm happy you and Fin are doing great." Olivia said happily

"Congratulations Alex, no wonder you're drinking water tonight." Melinda said

"I recommend you read what to expect when expecting, it will come in handy" Tracey said

"Way ahead already bought that book and couple of others this afternoon." Alex said

"I am so happy for you and John Alex." Casey squealed happy for her friend.

The ladies finish eating and headed home. Everyone was just excited about Olivia's wedding and Alex pregnancy.

**EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO **

That Monday morning Olivia walked into the squad room dropped her stuff off at her desk and went to Cragen's office; she knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in," Cragen yelled

"Hey Cap, got a minute." Olivia said coming in

"Yeah, have a seat, what's on your mind Liv?" Cragen asked, he could tell Olivia was nervous

Olivia sat down and took a deep breath, 'why was this so hard' she thought to herself, "Well I was wondering… if at my wedding… you could possibly… give me away?" Olivia asked nervous, hoping he would say yes.

Cragen had tears in his eyes, he felt beyond honored that Olivia asked him. He always felt a certain bond with her; she was like a daughter to him. "Liv I would love to, thank you for asking, it means a lot that you asked. I have always viewed you as a daughter, I'm glad you are finally happy. Have you and Elliot set a date yet?" Cragen said

"Yeah, August 10th, Elliot suggested it; we felt that it was perfect." Olivia said still touched by the sentiment Elliot made.

"It is perfect, it's the day you two met and became partners, and you two had a special connection that no other partnership ever had or will ever have. I'm happy for you Liv, it may have taken fourteen years with a lot of fights and laughter but you two are finally together, I couldn't be more happier." Cragen said with a smile

"Thanks Cap, I should get to work," Olivia said getting up walking to the door but then turned around and said, "Oh and Don… by the way… you have been an amazing father to me in my life, I couldn't ask for a better person to take on that role in my life, thanks, I'll talk to you later." With that Olivia left leaving a touched and teary eyed captain in his office.

"Hey Rollins and Amaro save August 10th on your calendars." Olivia said as she sat at her desk turning her computer on.

"No problem Liv, I wouldn't miss this wedding, word has it, people have been waiting to see this happen for fourteen years now." Nick said sitting at his desk.

"Count me in too; I'll be there, so having a big wedding." Rollins asked

"Nope, small, want it to be an intimate wedding, just close family and friends on a beach." Olivia said smiling

"Sounds romantic, I can't wait." Rollins said smiling she also been hearing how so many people have been waiting to see the day when Benson and Stabler get together.

"Morning baby girl, Amanda, and Nick," Fin said coming in along with Munch.

"Hey Munch, word has it that you're going to be a daddy." Nick said with a smirk

"Yeah, in seven months I'm going to be a dad." Munch said proudly with a smile, he was excited to finally become a father; he was even more excited that it was with Alex.

"Well, congratulations…" Olivia was not able to finish her sentence because she saw someone coming towards her, someone she hasn't seen in years.

"Hi Olivia, I know you weren't expecting me but do you think we can go somewhere to talk."

"Um… sure, just let me tell Cragen I'll be right back." Olivia said going towards Cragen's door, she was shock to see Kathy, and she was wondering why she was here, better yet what she wanted to talk about. Olivia told Cragen she'll be right back. She and Kathy left heading to the café two blocks away.

"Who was that?" Rollins asked

"That my friend was Stabler's ex-wife, Kathy." Fin said giving Munch a knowing look

"I got a bad feeling about this." Munch said he hoped Kathy was not trying to break Elliot and Olivia up, hoping that it was a friendly conversation.

**EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO **

Kathy and Olivia sat at a table in the café, drinking their lattes in silence.

"The kids tell me that you and Elliot are getting married." Kathy said

"Yeah, he proposed Friday night, Kathy I just wanted to let you know that nothing never happened between Elliot and I while you two were married, we just started seeing each other two and half months ago." Olivia said she always hated that Kathy felt that her and Elliot were having an affair.

"I know nothing happened between you two while we were married. I'm sorry for accusing you of sleeping with him Olivia, but I guess I was jealous of you in a way." Kathy said looking away

"I don't understand" Olivia said a little shock at Kathy's confession, "Why would you be jealous of me, you had everything that I only dreamed of, a loving family, caring and loving husband and amazing kids, you had the life that I always wanted Kathy, why be jealous of me, I didn't have any of that."

"Yes Olivia I had the life that many people wanted, but who was able to spend day in and day out with my husband. Who was the person Elliot went to when he was going through things, who understands him more than anybody, who was the person he would rather spend time with. That was you Olivia, the way he looks at you, the desire in his eyes for you, he never looked at me that way. So I was jealous of you because in a way even though I was married to him, he always wanted you, in fact he preferred you, you were his wife in his mind." Kathy said with tears in her eye's it stilled hurt.

"I'm sorry Kathy, I never…"

"I know Olivia it's not your fault, in a way I should thank you, Olivia you help Elliot and I to realize that we weren't in love anymore, in fact I don't think we were ever in love, us staying together was not good for the both of us, especially the kids. Just promise me you want break his heart, he loves you more than any one knows. You two deserve to be together, the love that you two have for each other is real, it's something Elliot and I never had. Don't ever doubt his love for you, if I know one thing about Elliot is that he loves you and his kids more than life itself." It took a while, but Kathy came to accept that Elliot and Olivia were meant to be together, whose she, to stand in the way of true love.

"Kathy I will never break Elliot's heart, I love him too much to do that to him, he is my world. Thanks Kathy for this talk, I feel better knowing that you are ok with Elliot and I getting married." Olivia said with a small smile

"I should be going now, have to get back to work, I'll be seeing you around since the kids will be with you guys a lot, bye Olivia." Kathy said standing up to leave

"Goodbye Kathy, I'll see you later." Olivia said smiling they were a step closer to becoming friends… maybe.

**EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO **

With just over a month left before the wedding, Olivia, Alex, Casey, Melinda, Tracey, and the Stabler girls decided to go dress shopping. They all entered a bridal store, excited yet dreading the many hours they would have to spend here.

Olivia walked up to the women behind the desk and said "Hi, I'm Olivia Benson; I have an appointment with Beth."

"Just one moment please, I'll go let her know that you're here." She said as she got up to go get Beth.

"Hi Olivia, I'm Beth it's good to finally meet you in person, if you all would follow me, we'll get started." Beth said taking them to a private room to start looking through dresses. There was sparkling juice waiting for the ladies considering Alex and Tracey were pregnant and the Stabler girls were too young to drink.

"Ok Olivia you told me your wedding is in August, and that it would be on the beach right." Beth ask

"Right, Summer beach wedding." Olivia said smiling; she was excited she thought she'll never experience the joy of shopping for a wedding dress, her wedding dress.

"Good, what I did was pulled out some dresses that would be perfect for a summer beach wedding, many are simple and others are elegant yet perfect for the beach also. So, shall we start trying on some dresses? Beth asked

"Yes" All the ladies said excited

Everyone picked out some dresses for Olivia to try on. Olivia and Beth took the dresses to the dressing room. Majority of the dresses Olivia tried on was not right for her, some of them everyone had a good laugh at. After trying on what seemed like a hundred dresses she put on dress that she felt was beautiful, it was a white strapless sweetheart chiffon sheath with intricately beaded neckline. An empire waist with a beautiful train, it reminded her of a Grecian dress, it was perfect for the beach. She walked out to let the girls see it.

"I like this dress Olivia, it's perfect for the beach and it looks beautiful on you." Alex said everyone nodded in agreement with Alex.

"Ok, let's see the next dress Liv." Melinda said

Olivia walked back to the dressing room, realizing that it was only one dress left, the one Alex picked out for her. Olivia knew the moment it was on that it was her dress; it was a white strapless sweetheart taffeta mermaid gown with a fitted ruche bodice beaded appliqués on bust and hip, a chapel train, and corset back, and it fitted her perfectly. She walked out into the room to show the girls, she heard gasps.

"Liv you look absolutely stunning in that dress, it's perfect." Alex said with tears in her eyes

"It is perfect for the beach yet it has elegance to it, its perfect Liv." Melinda said also with tears in her eyes

"Yeah Liv, you're going to take dad's breath away, he might even faint." Lizzie said making everyone laugh

Olivia changed and they soon started searching for bride maids dresses, after about ten dresses they found a dress for everyone. For Alex, Melinda, Casey, and Tracey it was a red strapless comfortable flowing chiffon dress, with a ruche bust and an asymmetrical hem. For the Stabler girls it was a red dress with a rouched bodice, sweetheart neckline, cap-sleeves, and a soft chiffon cascading ruffle.

Olivia paid for the dresses, and they left happy that they found the perfect ones. They were even more excited now for the wedding.

**EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO **

With the preparations for the wedding and being extra busy at work because of a big case time flew by. With just two weeks left before the wedding, Olivia was packing the last of her things into boxes as Fin, Nick, Elliot, Dickie, and John loaded the moving truck. Most of Olivia's things were going to Elliot's condo, while the furnisher and other things were going into storage.

"Is that everything Liv?" Casey asked tapping the last couple of boxes up so that the guys could take it down.

"Yeah, that's everything." Olivia said looking at her old apartment. She was so happy that they were able to sell it so fast. "I can't believe I'm leaving this place, I'm going to miss it in a way." Olivia added still looking around at the now empty apartment.

"Think of it this way, you are leaving to start a new chapter in your life, one that will be filled with happy moments like your wedding." Alex said

"Alex is right Liv, you will be starting a life with Elliot the man you have loved and still love for over a decade now." Melinda said smiling she was happy for Olivia, her dreams were coming true, and it couldn't happen to a better person.

"You guys are right; I can't wait to start the new chapter in my life with Elliot. Thank you, I'm glad I have you all as friends. Olivia said smiling

"Hey sweetheart," Elliot said coming behind Olivia, "I can't wait either. We're all set to go, you ready." Elliot said giving her a gentle kiss.

Olivia looked around one more time at her old apartment for the last time, "Yeah let's go El," Olivia said walking out and closing the door, closing a chapter in her life to start a new one, she was excited.

**EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO **

The day of the wedding came quick for everyone. That morning Olivia woke up and went down stairs to have some coffee. As she entered the kitchen she saw Bernie Elliot's mother in there looking outside.

"You know I have never seen my son so happy in my life. I'm so glad that you two are finally together." Bernie said without even looking at Olivia she knew it was her when she entered the kitchen

"Elliot makes me happy to, he gave me hope again, help me to see that I deserve to be happy." Olivia said moving to stand beside Bernie. "I have never felt this way about a man before, usually I run when a guy wants to move forward in the relationship, but with Elliot I don't feel the need to run."

"That my darling is love, true love." Bernie said hugging Olivia

"Hey guys the hairdresser and makeup artist are here, it's time to start getting dress." Alex said smiling at the scene before her.

All the ladies started to get dresses, getting their makeup and hair done. All the bride maids hair was going to be done in lose curls hanging down with a white lily in their hair. The makeup was done simple, nothing too much.

Next door Elliot was pacing back and forth in the living room already dress, he was nervous, and everyone in the room could see it.

"Hey Stabler you have to relax man, everything will be fine, just breath." Fin said

"Yeah dad, relax and breath we don't need you freaking out." Dickie said

"I can't, what happens if she changes her mind and doesn't show up." Elliot said still pacing back and forth

"Son, she'll show up, trust me I have never seen Liv this happy in all the years I have known her. If she was going to run she would have run before now. You two belong together, now relax head down to the beach and me and this young man will go get your bride." Cragen said

"Thanks Don, I know she loves me, I guess I just caught a bout of wedding jitters." Elliot said chuckling a little

"A little wedding jitters; you nearly wore a hole in the floor." Munch said making everyone laugh

Don and the young man with him left to go get Olivia to get this wedding on the road.

"Liv you look amazing in that dress. I'm so happy for you and Elliot." Alex said smiling from ear to ear she was really happy for her friend.

"Yeah, Liv that dress look amazing on you, I'm so happy you are finally marrying my dad, it's about time though." Kathleen said

"Thanks guys for all your support and patience," Olivia said looking at herself in the mirror, her hair pulled back with a red and white lily in her hair holding it up. She wore the necklace Elliot gave her on their first date, with matching earring that Cragen bought her, and she would be carrying a bouquet of red and white lilies with greeneries as would the bride maids but they would just carry white lilies.

"Ladies it time to head to the beach, Olivia you make a beautiful bride, see you on the beach." Liz Donnelly said

"Thanks Liz, I'll see you all at the beach," Olivia said smiling there was a knock on the door and Olivia said "Come in."

"You look amazing Livia, I'm so happy for you."

Olivia turned around in shock, she could not believe he was here, "I'm so happy to see you Calvin," Olivia said with tears in her eyes hugging Calvin.

"Elliot and Cragen called and told me about the wedding, and asked if I wanted to come, they flew me and my grandparents out here to come to the wedding." Calvin said he loved Olivia so much, he wished she could be his mother.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time Olivia, ready to get married." Cragen said

"Yeah let's go get married guys" Olivia said smiling "Calvin do you want to walk me down the aisle with Don."

"Really," Calvin said with the biggest smile

"Yeah, let's go." Olivia said walking out.

As they reach the beach it was beautiful, the chairs were covered in white fabric with a red bow in the back, the aisle was covered in red and white lilies with greeneries on the side against the chairs, the alter was made out of a arched covered with red lilies with a tall vase on each side with white lilies with greeneries in it, it was better than Olivia could ever imagine.

Melinda was first to walked down with the song "The Colour of My Love" by Celine Dion, Melinda was followed by Tracey, followed by Alex, Casey, Maureen, Kathleen, and then Lizzie. As Olivia made her way to the aisle she saw Elliot at the end, their eyes locked, Elliot was breathless he could not believe how beautiful Olivia looked. Elliot then smiled at the image of Calvin and Don walking Olivia down the aisle.

When they reached Elliot the priest asked "Who gives this woman away?"

"We do," Don and Calvin said happily

Elliot and Olivia held hands still looking into each other's eyes that were filled with so much love. They were not even paying attention to what the priest was saying. They were pulled out of their moment when the priest said "The couple has written their own vows, Olivia you are first."

Olivia took a deep breath and spoke, "Today I marry you as my best friend, my lover, my partner in life and my one true love. When I am wrapped in your arms I feel safe, you are my shelter and my rock. You made me believe in love again, you help me to see that everyone get's their happy ever after. I love you El so much, I love you not only for who you are, but also for whom I am when I'm with you. When I'm with you, I am home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I am giving you my life to keep. I give you all that I am and all that I will become. I choose to love you faithfully and forever. This is my promise to you on our wedding day and for each day that follow." Olivia said wiping the tears away from her eyes as everyone did. It was Elliot's turn.

"Today I marry you as my best friend, my lover, my partner in life and my one true love. I never knew I could feel this way about another person. Liv, you showed me what true love is, how it is supposed to feel like. I vow to love you and cherish you, to keep you safe and protect you, to share the good times, and the bad. I promised to always love you, and to be faithful to you. I will always be there when you need me, and to be the best husband I can be. Thank you for loving me, and I promise that I will love you for the rest of our lives, just as much as I love you right now." Elliot said with tears in his eyes, Olivia also had tears in her eyes.

Elliot and Olivia ex-changed rings, inside was engraved with "partners for life El & Liv". The priest declared them husband and wife and told Elliot he may kiss the bride. Elliot pulled Liv into one of the most passionate kiss they have shared. Everyone cheered as the happy newlyweds continued to kiss. When they parted Elliot said, "I love you so much Olivia Stabler, just wait until our honeymoon."

"I love you too El, and I can't wait until our honeymoon, I'm going to tire you out babe." Olivia said laughing as Elliot picked her up and carried her down the aisle. She was finally living out her dream, she was truly happy.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Up next the reception and the honeymoon, and Calvin has a request, what is want to find out, leave a review they are always welcome they encourage me to continue to write.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay in updating the story, been busy. Next the wedding reception and Olivia and Elliot honeymoon, where they go and finally a surprise from the Arliss. Thank you again for all the reviews**

**Sadly I do not own any characters**

**Previously on Reunited**

_Elliot and Olivia ex-changed rings, inside was engraved with "partners for life El & Liv". The priest declared them husband and wife and told Elliot he may kiss the bride. Elliot pulled Liv into one of the most passionate kiss they have shared. Everyone cheered as the happy newlyweds continued to kiss. When they parted Elliot said, "I love you so much Olivia Stabler, just wait until our honeymoon."_

_"I love you too El, and I can't wait until our honeymoon, I'm going to tire you out babe." Olivia said laughing as Elliot picked her up and carried her down the aisle. She was finally living out her dream, she was truly happy._

**Chapter 8**

The guess which included; Nora Arliss, Victor Arliss, Bernie, Elliot's four siblings, Nick Amaro, Amanda Rollins, The Chief of D's, Liz Donnelly, Elizabeth Pond, Ken and his boyfriend, and Melinda's daughter Melissa, they all were getting settle in the reception area while Elliot, Olivia and the wedding party took pictures together. There were even photos of Olivia and Calvin together, and the photographer even got a shot of Elliot and Olivia with their foreheads together looking within each other eyes, it was a picture of true love.

After they finish taking pictures, they headed towards the reception area. The reception area was done beautifully; it was under a tent with four foot marble vases with red and white lilies and greenery in each corner, four round tables that seated four people, two large rectangle tables that seated the wedding party, the Stabler kids and Calvin, then there was a small square table for Elliot and Olivia that sat in the middle of the two large tables. The four round tables were covered in red clothe, the two rectangle and the square table had a large white clothe that fell to the floor with a red clothe that came just over the edge of the table. Each table had a vase in the middle with red and white peonies with greenery. They used the chairs from the wedding for the reception, it had a big enough dance floor for all the guess. Andiamo catered the wedding. It was perfect, just what Olivia wanted done.

As Olivia was looking around she caught sight of Calvin and Dickie talking and laughing together. "Hey El thanks for flying Calvin and his grandparents here so they could come to the wedding, it was a lovely surprise. I miss him so much; it has been two years since I've seen him."

"Liv you don't need to thank me, I want to make you happy, and I know having Calvin here would have made you happy. It was nice of you to have Calvin walk you down the aisle with Don." Elliot said giving her a kiss

Olivia smiled, "Why not, he's like my son, it just felt right to allow my son and father to walk me down and give me away."

"God, I still cannot believe that you are my wife now, I wanted this for so many years…"

"I know what you mean, feeling like you are dreaming, but this is reality." Olivia said who also couldn't believe that she was finally Mrs. Stabler

"Elliot, Olivia congratulations, I'm glad you two finally decided to get married. I've waited for this for over a decade."

Both Elliot and Olivia were in shock, The Chief of D's who just invited himself actually wanted, no rooted for them to become a couple.

"Oh don't looked shock; everybody with eyes could see that you two were meant for each other, congratulations again." The Chief said

"Thanks Chief," Both Elliot and Olivia said together

The Chief chuckled, "See you two even answer together," The Chief said still laughing walking away

"I love you Mrs. Stabler." Elliot said kissing Olivia, gaining 'awe's' from everybody.

"I love you too Mr. Stabler now and forever." Olivia said smiling

Much and Fin stood up to speak, "If we can have your attention" Fin yelled, everyone became quite, Fin spoke, "We just like to say congratulation Baby Girl and Elliot. You two were meant to be together."

"I'll say they already acted like a married couple before they got married, with all…"

"The yelling, fighting and laughing they did, and finishing…"

"Each other sentences," Munch finished causing everyone to laugh

"We used to call it the Benson and Stabler thing, they knew what each other was thinking, what the other person was going to do, they work, walked and talked in sync, it was amazing to watch." Fin said laughing

"Even though you two are no longer partners professionally, you two are partners in life now, which is the best partnership." Munch said

"May your new partnership be filled with joy and happiness congratulation." Munch and Fin said together sitting back down

Alex stood up next to speak, "I am happy for you two, I thought I'll never see this day, one because you two are so stubborn," everyone laughed, "But I love you both very much, Liv you are like my sister I'm so happy that you found your mister right. I hope that your marriage is nothing but blissful. You two make each other so very happy. I remember coming into the squad room, catching Stabler just staring at Olivia with a smile from ear to ear, it was rare to see either of these two smiling, but when you did, it was always because they were with each other. I hope that you two continue to make each other smile now and for as long as you both live, love you guys." Alex finished sitting down

Casey spoke next, "The first day I met you two I seriously thought you guys were married." Everyone laughed "When Fin and Munch told me you guys weren't married, I was beyond shocked. But here you guys are married and I am so happy for you both. I have never seen two people so close, who trusted each other so much, who love each other more than life itself. Congratulations guys, you two were meant to be together." Casey finished sitting down

Melinda stood up next to speak, "Well… it's about time you two are married," everyone laughed, "But I am happy that you two just finally realize how much you two love each other. I know that you are going to be together forever, that's how strong your love is for each other, congratulation, love you both." Melinda finished sitting back down

Cragen was the last to speak, "When I first introduce you two to each other, there were sparks…"

"You mean fireworks," Munch interjected making everyone laugh

"Right fireworks, but anyways deep down I knew I would be standing here some day. You two were so close I thought I would have to split you two up, I almost did but I also knew that would be a big mistake, your partnership was the strongest one on the force, you got the work done. I'm just glad that you two finally realize what everyone else did over a decade ago, that you were meant to be together, it was a long bumpy ride but you're here now. Elliot you better treat my daughter well, or you'll have to deal with me…"

"And us two," Fin and Much interjected causing everyone to laugh

"She deserves to be happy and loved, and you give her both, congratulation you two." Cragen finish sitting back down

Elliot stood up to speak, "Thanks you all for being here and supporting us throughout the years. I especially like to thank my kids and my former co-workers for reuniting Liv and I, I cannot began to describe my gratitude towards you all. To my lovely wife, I can't believe I'm saying that, but my love for you cannot be described in words. Thank you for giving me a second chance. I love you Liv til' the end of time." Elliot finished sitting back down

Olivia stood to speak, "I just want to thank you all for sharing this special day with El and I. If it wasn't for my step kids and my co-workers and friends we will not be here today, thank you." Olivia turned towards Elliot, "El you are the reason that I keep going the reason that I have my happy ever after, the love I have for you is unconditional, thank you for loving me for who I am, I love you El." Olivia finished kissing Elliot.

After all the speeches were done the cake was brought out to be cut, it was a three tier white frosted chocolate and strawberry cake with red sugar lilies, on top was a crystal heart with 'El and Liv' engraved. Elliot and Olivia cut the cake and fed each other, Olivia smearing some on Elliot's face.

After the cake Elliot and Olivia went to the dance floor for their first dance, they danced to the re-make of 'At Last' sang by Celine Dion. It was the perfect song for them, after fourteen years they were finally together, at last. Next Olivia and Cragen danced to 'Father's Love' by Bob Carlisle, Elliot also danced with his three daughters. When the song was done everyone went to the dance floor dancing, Olivia and Calvin even had a chance to dance together.

As Olivia and Calvin were dancing Calvin said, "Livia, is it possible if I can spend the last week of summer vacation with you and Elliot, when you guys get back from your honeymoon?"

"I would love that Calvin," Olivia said smiling

"Cool, thanks Livia," Calvin said excited he loved staying with Olivia and now when he came over Elliot and his kids would be there.

After much dancing and having fun, Elliot and Olivia had to leave to catch their flight. They said their goodbyes, changed and left for the airport.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going for our honeymoon now El?" Olivia asked, Elliot had been keeping it a surprise but it was killing her, she wanted to know.

"Not yet my love, trust me when you find out, you'll love it." Elliot said giving her a kiss

Olivia pouted, "Fine, because I love you,"

They approached the check in counter to get the tickets; Elliot took the tickets so that Olivia could not see their destination. When they arrived at their gate Olivia found out where they were going.

"I can't believe we're going to Paris, France El, this is amazing, I love you so much." Olivia said kissing him

"You always said you wanted to go to Paris, so why not take you to the most romantic place on earth for our honeymoon." Elliot said

"Thank you, just one thing; the ticket says we're just there for just one week, our honeymoon is for two weeks." Olivia said

"I'm going to be nice since I love you; we are spending our last week of our honeymoon in Hawaii." Elliot said smiling

"El you are too good to me, Paris and Hawaii, God I love you." Olivia said wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a passionate kiss.

When they parted Elliot said "You deserve it Liv, let's board the plane," Thanks to Alex they were seated in first class.

**EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO **

When they arrived in Paris they took a cab to the hotel and checked in. When they arrived in their honeymoon suite, Olivia pounced on Elliot kissing him.

"Bed now," Olivia said into Elliot's mouth still kissing him

Elliot carried her to the bed leaving a trail of clothes in their path and they made love for the first time. They spent the rest of the day in bed showing just how much they love each other.

Besides the couple of days they spent cite seeing, seeing the Eiffel Tower and shopping and eating at the restaurants they spent a lot of time in the hotel room.

After a week in Paris, they headed to Hawaii, when they got there, they check into their hotel which was right off the beach, in Waikiki. During their week there they did some cite seeing, climb Diamond Head, went to a luau, snorkeling, swim with dolphins, spent some time on the beach, shopping and sometime in the hotel room.

"Do we have to go home tomorrow El?" Olivia asked pouting as they were cuddling in bed after a day of making love; she was having too much fun to leave, these past two weeks was the best.

"Sorry my love, we have to return, if not I think our family and friends will be angry, plus Calvin is waiting for us to pick him up. I did enjoy myself though, especially the time we spent in bed together." Elliot said kissing Olivia on the top of her head.

"Guess you're right, we should get some sleep sine we have an early flight. I called Nora to let her know that we should be there around 5pm to pick up Calvin, before our last flight leaves for home.

"Before we go sleep let's have some fun one last time my love." Elliot said with a smirk rolling on top of Olivia

"Oh, what do you have in mind?" Olivia asked with a similar smirk. That night before going to sleep Elliot and Olivia made sweet passionate love.

**EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO**

Olivia and Elliot arrived in Vermont, they had a three hour layover so they had plenty of time to go pick up Calvin. They arrived at the Arliss household thirty minutes later.

"Livia," Calvin yelled running down the stairs hugging Olivia

"Hey Calvin, glad to see you too," Olivia said laughing

"Please come and sit," Nora said, they walked into the living room and sat down.

"Nora and I have something we would like to ask you and Elliot." Victor Arliss said

"Ok," Olivia said a little nervous

"Well, we're getting older and we haven't heard from Vivian in almost three years. We spent money trying to find her with no such luck. So we filed papers about six months ago to revoke Vivian's parental rights, we got them finalized a week ago." Victor grabbed Nora's hand and continued, "Calvin loves you Olivia, at school he refers to you as his mom. We want to make that happen. We were wondering if you two could agree to adopt Calvin, and still allow us to see him." Victor asked

Olivia was speechless, she loved Calvin as if he was her own son, and she could not believe that after three years she and Calvin would be reunited. With tears in her eyes she looked at Elliot who was smiling. He knew this is what Olivia has always wanted, to be a mother, and now she could to a boy she already considered as a son.

"Liv, it's up to you, I love Calvin, I'm all for it." Elliot said he truly did love Calvin.

"Yes, I would be honored to adopt him and you two can see him whenever, thank you so much." Olivia said hugging them both then hugging Calvin who had tears in his eyes also, his dream was coming true Olivia would finally be his mother.

**Thanks for reading I hope you guys liked it, please, please, please review they encourage me to keep writing. Next chapter something happens that could bring the adoption process of Calvin to a halt, what happens? Want to find out leave a review and I'll post the next chapter by the end of the week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay in update, I end up getting sick, so to make up for the delay, this chapter is going to be long. In this chapter the adoption process for Calvin is put on hold. Want to know what causes it, read on and remember reviews are very much appreciated, they really encourage me. Thank you to all those who reviewed in chapter 8, they really help me to continue to write.**

**Like always I do not own anything**

**Previously on Reunited**

_Olivia was speechless, she loved Calvin as if he was her own son, and she could not believe that after three years she and Calvin would be reunited. With tears in her eyes she looked at Elliot who was smiling. He knew this is what Olivia has always wanted, to be a mother, and now she could to a boy she already considered as a son._

"_Liv, it's up to you, I love Calvin, I'm all for it." Elliot said he truly did love Calvin._

"_Yes, I would be honored to adopt him and you two can see him whenever, thank you so much." Olivia said hugging them both then hugging Calvin who had tears in his eyes also, his dream was coming true Olivia would finally be his mother._

**Chapter 9**

After further discussion; Olivia, Elliot, and the Arliss felt it was better for Calvin to start the new school year back in New York so that he would already be settled in when the adoption was finalized. The Arliss also informed Olivia and Elliot that they have already transferred guardianship to them.

Calvin was beyond excited, not only was he gaining Olivia as a mother, but he was gaining a family, something he has not experienced, he could not wait. As the adults finished talking Calvin packed some of his things to take with him, the rest was being shipped. When he finished he hugged his grandparent's goodbye, after everyone said their goodbyes Elliot, Olivia, and Calvin headed to the airport.

It was late that Sunday night when they got home. Olivia showed Calvin to Dickie's room, where he'll be sleeping.

"Hope you don't mind using Dickie's room for now." Olivia said turning the light on.

"Its fine, I'm just glad to be here… Um… Livia is it ok if I change my last name to Stabler?" Calvin asked hopefully

"Calvin if that's what you want to do, then it's fine with me and I'm sure Elliot will be ok with it." Olivia said smiling sitting down on the bed next to Calvin

"Cool, so would it be ok if I" Calvin paused "Since you're adopting me can I call you mom?"

Olivia pulled Calvin into a hug and said "I would love that Calvin, you are my son no matter what, I love you so much Calvin you know that right?"

"I know and I love you too mom." Calvin said smiling "Mom do you think Elliot will be ok with me calling him dad?"

"Calvin I think he would…"

"Love it Calvin," Elliot said coming into the room. He had been standing in the door way. "I already love you as my son and I'll be glad to have you as a Stabler."

Calvin got up from the bed and hugged Elliot, "I love you too dad."

Elliot and Olivia said good night to Calvin and headed towards their bedroom. They changed and got in bed.

"El I love you so much, if it wasn't for you inviting Calvin and his grandparents to the wedding I would not have this chance to adopt him." Olivia said drawing patterns on Elliot bare chest

"Liv I believe that you would have adopted Calvin sooner or later it was bound to happen, plus it seemed liked the Arliss have been thinking about this for a while now." Elliot said playing with Olivia's hair. "Hey I was thinking maybe we should look for a bigger place, so we could have room for our growing family and still have room for when the older kids want to stay over, which I know they will." Elliot said

"That sounds like a good idea El, we can call Hank and see if he has any houses that we would like." Olivia said

"We can do that; we should call the kids tomorrow and met them somewhere so that we can tell them about the new addition to the Stabler family."

"Sounds good to me, love you El, goodnight." Olivia said closing her eyes falling into a peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight, Love you too my love." Elliot said before falling into a peaceful sleep also

**EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO **

That Monday morning Elliot and Olivia decided to take Calvin to enroll in school so that he could start school next week. Afterwards they were to pick up Eli and meet the other kids at a local pizzeria to talk.

Olivia wanted to send Calvin to a private school since they could afford it. Olivia and Elliot discussed it with Calvin who was thrilled. They decided to enroll Calvin at Lemon Manhattan Prep School. Their academics were great plus it was close to the precinct so Olivia could easily drop Calvin off at school before going to work and if anything should happen she could get to him quickly.

They went to the school and enrolled Calvin, he was given a schedule, tour of the school, his uniform that he would have to wear, and they also were able to meet some of his teachers who were really nice. They left and headed to go pick up Eli.

"Calvin what do you think about the school." Olivia said from the front seat.

"I love it, I'm thinking about joining the swimming team, if it's ok with you and dad." Calvin asked, he really did love the school, it was far better than his last school.

"You can join the swim team, I think it's a great idea Calvin" Elliot said, happy that Calvin loved the school; in fact he was going to talk to Kathy about enrolling Eli into the lower class there.

"Glad you love it, the swim team doesn't start up until the winter, so that will give you some time to prepare for the try outs." Olivia said as she was looking through the brochure.

They pulled up at Kathy's place and got out and knock on the door.

"Hey Elliot, Olivia, and Calvin right" Kathy said moving out the way to let them in.

"Daddy" four Eli yelled running giving Elliot a big hug

"Hey Buddy"

"Guess what Livia" Eli said

"What that Eli" Olivia said kneeling down to Eli's height

"I'm going to be living with you and daddy now, isn't that awesome." Eli said excitedly

Olivia looked up at Kathy and then back at Eli and said "Yeah it is awesome, why don't you take Calvin to help bring your stuff down." Olivia said

"Ok come on Calvin," Eli said grabbing Calvin's hand taking him upstairs to his room

"Kathy what is Eli talking about," Elliot asked once he was for sure Eli and Calvin was out of ear shot.

"Elliot I got a job offer in LA and I'm taking it, I'm supposed to leave this weekend. I decided to give full custody of Eli to you and Olivia so that he could still be around his family and people that he knows it's for the best Elliot." Kathy said

"For the best, you think leaving no … abandoning your children for a job is for the best Kathy." Elliot said running a hand down his face trying to stay calm

"How could you do that to Eli Kathy, he is just a little boy, do you know what that will do to him." Olivia said she just could not wrap her mind around why Kathy would just abandon Eli like that.

"Elliot don't start about me choosing my job over my children, you had done that for years, missing out on recitals, sport events, plays, and even birthdays. I have put my life on hold to raise five children don't get me wrong I love them, but I want to something for me for once."

"Kathy I was providing for my family, and I did not just miss them on purpose I tried to attend them, what you are doing is abandoning you children, what I am suppose to tell him Kathy?"

"I told him that I was going on a long trip so he would be living with you and Olivia, and I already talked to the other kids and trust me they are not happy about it either, but I have to this Elliot." Kathy said

"Kathy what am I supposed to tell him when he starts to wonder why you haven't come back, when he starts to ask does his mommy still love him."

"Elliot just tell him I love him and will always love him."

"Daddy we're ready to go, can we go get pizza now." Eli said coming down the stairs with a bag of his things

"Yeah sure buddy lets go." Elliot said

"Bye mommy I love you" Eli said hugging his mother not realizing this would be his last.

"Bye sweetheart, mommy loves you so much and I always will." Kathy said hugging him tight

Elliot pick up his son and his bags and walked out the house without saying another word to Kathy, Calvin was right behind him, and before Olivia left she turned around and said, "Kathy if you love your son like you say you do, then you won't leave him for a job, a real mother's love will always put her child first." And with that Olivia left.

They arrived at the pizzeria and saw that the kids were already there at a table.

"Hey dad, Liv, Calvin and Eli we already order a couple of large pizza's if you guys don't mind." Maureen said

"Thanks Mo, sorry we're late," Elliot said sitting down between Olivia and Eli.

"Not a problem, figured you'll be running late coming from moms. Any ways how was your honeymoon?" Katie said taking a sip of her ice tea.

"It was absolutely amazing, I did not want to come back, and we had so much fun." Olivia said smiling grabbing Elliot's hand.

"So happy that you two had fun, so dad you and Olivia wanted to talk to us?" Maureen asked

"Oh yeah, well this is good news," Elliot said

"Oh My God, Olivia's pregnant," Katie squealed

"Way to go dad, you work fast," Dickie said

"I'm going to be a big brother daddy?" Excited Eli asked

Olivia did not know what to say, everyone looked so excited especially Eli and Calvin, she would hate to ruin that happiness, plus part of her wish she was too.

"Guys as much as that would be great right now, Olivia is not pregnant. But there is a new Stabler joining the Family. Olivia and I are going to adopt Calvin." Elliot said smiling

"That's awesome, welcome to the family Calvin." Dickie said

"Yeah welcome to the Stabler Family Calvin," Maureen said

"Daddy does that mean Calvin will be my big bother?" Eli asked

"Yeah buddy is that ok with you." Elliot said ruffling his blonde curls

"Yeah, it's cool I have two big brothers now." Eli said happily

"Good let's eat because I am hungry." Olivia said grabbing a slice of pizza

They finished eating their pizza and they all headed back to the condo to talk. After putting Eli to bed, Calvin who decided he wanted to call his grandparents and tell them all about his new school, everybody else decided to talk in the living.

"So mom told you guys what her plans were regarding LA considering you guys were late for dinner." Katie said she was beyond angry with her mother for what she was doing.

"Yeah she told us, I'm still trying to get my head wrapped around it, why she would abandon Eli like this." Elliot said he was still lost for words, he just hope this would not affect Eli so much especially having his family around him, and Olivia their as a mother figure.

"Does Eli know what's going, did she even tell him that she was leaving?" Lizzie asked

Elliot chuckled a little and said "She told him that she was going on a long trip and that he would be living with Olivia and I. So all he knows that after a while his mother is supposed to be coming back, but when she don't I'm stuck telling him the truth."

"Maybe by then it would be easier considering he has all of us and he would still have a mother figure." Maureen said

"Maureen's right Eli will have Olivia as a mother now, so he should be ok." Katie said

Olivia eyes went wide she didn't think about that, she would be a mother figure in Eli's life now. She made a vow then to herself that she would always make sure Eli knew how much she loved him and that he was her son, she was scared but she knew with Elliot's help she could raise a toddler and a teenager after all they were trying to have a baby together. "You guys are right he has all of us, as long as he has us he'll be ok." Olivia said smiling

After they finished talking, it was late, the kids decided to sleepover. Olivia and Elliot check on Eli, when they check on Calvin they found him sleep, Olivia tucked him in kissed him goodnight and they headed off to their bedroom.

When Olivia came out of the bathroom and got in bed, Elliot rolled on top of her and started to kiss her neck.

"El…um…what are you…doing" Olivia said trying to think straight but Elliot was making it hard

"Being a husband and working on Stabler number seven." Elliot said taking her pants off; happy to see she wasn't wearing any panties.

"The… Oh God El," Olivia screamed as Elliot started to make love to her.

"Got to be quite Liv, the Kids," Elliot said as they made love that night. Both were hoping that in nine months, they would have a new addition to their family.

**EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO **

That Tuesday Olivia decided to stop by Alex's office before going to work. Olivia knocked on the door and walked into Alex's office.

"Hey Liv welcome back, how was the honeymoon?" Alex said giving Olivia a hug

"It was amazing El took me to Paris, France and Hawaii, I didn't want to come back." Olivia said smiling

"I wouldn't, glad you two had fun, and it seem like a romantic trip. So what can I do for you?" Knowing there was a reason for Olivia stopping by her office otherwise they would have met in a coffee shop or something.

"I was wondering if you could draw up adoption papers for me. Calvin grandparents told Elliot and me that they feel it would be better for Calvin if we adopt him. They have already transferred guardianship to Elliot and me."

"You do know Vivian will be able to contest this, if she finds out about the adoption." Alex warned

"I know, but the Arliss revoked her rights, and they haven't heard from her in almost three years, if she does contest this she's in for a fight." Olivia said firmly

"Ok than I'll start the paper work, in about two weeks to a month you will be Calvin's mother." Alex said with a big smile

Olivia was in shock, she didn't realize it could happen that fast, but for her it couldn't happen sooner. "Thanks Alex I appreciate it, we should get together and hang out and you can tell me how pregnancy life has been for you."

"Sounds good, see you later Liv."

"Bye Alex, see you later," Olivia said walking out the office.

**EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO **

"Hey do you guys know when Olivia supposed to be back." Nick asked looking up from his computer

"Don't worry Nick I'm back, you miss me that much." Olivia said sitting down at her desk with a smirk

"I was just wondering, not use to having you gone for longer than a weekend." Nick said

"So Baby Girl where did you and Elliot go for your honeymoon." Fin asked

"El surprised me in taking me to Paris, France and Hawaii, it was amazing." Olivia said smiling at the memory

"So should I refer to you as Detective Benson or Stabler now?" Nick asked

"Detective Stabler would be great Nick." Olivia said smiling

"Ok then, glad to have you back Detective Stabler, loved working with Munch but there's only so much conspiracy a man can tolerate." Nick said laughing

"Now you know how I feel, I had to work with him for over a decade." Fin said chuckling

"Hey," Munch said looking over his glasses

"It's the truth Munch." Nick said

"Hey Baby Girl," Fin said nodding towards someone coming into the squad room.

Olivia turned around in her chair to see what Fin was nodding at and her heart stopped when she saw who it was, the one person she did not want to see right now. Once she found her voice she said, "Vivian what can I do for you."

"You can give me my son back, I go by his grandparents house and they told me that he lives with you now, I'm his mother not you Olivia." Vivian yelled

Olivia stood up and looked into Vivian's eyes, "You don't deserve him, you abandon him twice, you put your drugs and alcohol before your own son, what type of mother does that to their child."

Vivian laughed, "Like you know how to be a mother, you don't even have kids, so don't tell me how to be a mother."

"A mother is supposed to be there for her child no matter what, putting her child ahead of her own interest, loving them unconditionally, that is what a mother is and you don't have to have children to know how to be a mother it should come naturally." Olivia yelled back

"I won't let you take my son away from me; I'm going to make sure of that." Vivian said turning around quickly and leaving.

"Baby girl you ok." Fin asked putting his hand on her shoulder

Olivia gave him a smile, "I'm fine, I need to make a phone call, and I'll be right back." Fin nodded in response

Olivia went and called Elliot to let him know what was going on, with the visit from Vivian.

"_Liv we will fight her on this, she won't win, we'll hire a lawyer a good one at that."_

"You're right we won't let her take him, I know someone who will help us, I love you El, I'll keep you posted, see you tonight."

"_Love you too my love, and remember Calvin is ours now he's not going anywhere. Talk to you later."_

Olivia hung up the phone and headed towards the captains office. Olivia explained what was going on and that she needed to leave to meet a lawyer. Cragen told her to take as much time as she needed and if she needed anything to let him know. She left the precinct to visit the lawyer hoping they'll be able to help.

Olivia walked up to the office door and knocked

"Come in" she heard, she walked into the office

"Detective Benson, surprise to see you, what can I do for you."

"Detective Stabler actually," Olivia said smiling

"That's right I heard you got married, congratulations."

"Thank you, I'm here because I need a favor."

"Ok what's the favor?"

"I know it's not your area of expertise but I'm trying to adopt a 13 year old boy, but his mother is trying to stop the process, Alexandra Cabot called me on the way here and told me the mother already got a court date set, so I was wondering if you could represent me and my husband, we'll pay whatever the cost, I love Calvin too much to lose him again."

"Do you have the file with you?"

"Yeah," Olivia said handing it to him, "She even trying to terminate the guardianship that the grandparents gave Elliot and me."

"I see here that the grandparents had her rights revoked on the bases of abandonment."

"Yeah the grandparents were supposed to take care of Calvin while she was in rehab, but she never finished and went back to the drugs. The grandparents didn't hear from her for almost three years, well until now."

"She gave you guardianship before the grandparents."

"Yeah, long story, after a case she transferred guardianship to me and disappeared for two months, when I did find her she was living in a crack house."

"I want to know the full story, but from what I see here and what you told me so far she has no case. She has a good lawyer though probably why she was able to take this to court, but no worries we'll win, and don't worry about the cost I'll do it for free. Just one question why choose me to represent you, after all I did blow up your relationship with David Haden."

"You're the best and you didn't cause our break up, David choose his career over me, that's what broke us up Ellis,"

"Ok then, can you have Calvin, yourself and your husband in my office on Friday so we can all talk before court on Monday." Ellis said

"No problem, see you Friday and thank you Ellis I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, see you Friday."

**Well I hope you all liked the chapter. Want to find out what happens in court leave a review I love reading them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**First I would like to say thank you to all the reviews. Up next who is representing Vivian, Olivia has a chat with Vivian, and then what happens at court. This will be a very long chapter a lot happening so bare with me.**

**Like always I do not own anything sadly.**

**Previously on Reunited**

"_I want to know the full story, but from what I see here and what you told me so far she has no case. She has a good lawyer though probably why she was able to take this to court, but no worries we'll win, and don't worry about the cost I'll do it for free. Just one question why choose me to represent you, after all I did blow up your relationship with David Haden."_

"_You're the best and you didn't cause our break up, David choose his career over me, that's what broke us up Ellis,"_

"_Ok then, can you have Calvin, yourself and your husband in my office on Friday so we can all talk before court on Monday." Ellis said_

"_No problem, see you Friday and thank you Ellis I appreciate it."_

"_Not a problem, see you Friday."_

**Chapter 10**

"I cannot believe Kathy is just going to leave Eli like this, so she can live her life." Alex said as she sat in a local bistro with Olivia.

"Elliot is still mad about it, he been stressing out on how to tell Eli that his mother is not coming back." Olivia said as she sipped her ice tea.

"You guys will figure it out, you always do. So how is it being Mrs. Stabler?" Alex said smiling

"It's everything I ever dreamed of and more, El is an amazing husband, I love seeing this side of him, I just can't put it into words how happy I am right now." Olivia said smiling

"That's good, I always figured you two would make a great couple, so any plans on having any kids soon," Alex asked as she put a fork full of salad into her mouth.

"Yeah, we've been trying and having fun while trying." Olivia said with a knowing smirk.

Alex knew what that smirk meant, "That good huh, well you two would make cute kids together." Alex said laughing a little

Olivia laughed, "I just hope our kids have his eyes. Enough about me, John seem very happy about the baby."

"He is Liv, I think he is more excited about the baby then I am." Alex said laughing, "He cleaned out his office already to turn it into a nursery. We both can't wait to meet this baby." Alex said rubbing her small baby bump.

"When do you guys find out the sex of the baby?"

"In about two weeks hopefully, we cannot wait. Oh I almost forgot, I talked to Ellis earlier today, did he tell you who is representing Vivian?" Alex asked getting serious

"I didn't ask, why?"

"Because it's a lawyer that you hate, Vivian hired…"

"Oh no Alex, not Langan, please tell me it's not Langan Alex?"

"Sorry Liv, its Langan how she could afford him is beyond me."

Olivia sighed, "Her mother left her a lot of money when she died. Surprised she hasn't blown it on drugs and alcohol yet."

"Well, I decided to sit second chair with Ellis; I'm not letting some drug addict take my nephew away. Ellis told me you all are meeting him on Friday."

"Yeah he wanted to talk before court on Monday, I told Elliot I wanted to speak to Vivian to see where her head is at, but he felt it was best if I did so with our lawyer present."

"He's right Liv, don't speak to Vivian without Ellis or myself present, it may be hard but trust me on this." Alex pleaded with Olivia

Olivia sighed, "Fine, I make sure one of you is there when or if I speak to Vivian." Olivia said she wasn't going to do anything that could risk her losing Calvin.

"Thank you, Donnelly is supposed to be over the custody case, we may be all friends with her but once she sits on the bench she forgets we're friends, it's her way of judging fairly."

"Understandable, this was nice Alex we should try to meet up once a week like this, well I have to go and pick up Calvin, taking him school shopping." Olivia said putting enough money down on the table to cover the bill and leave a tip.

"Yeah this was fun, what about same time next week if we're not too busy."

"Sounds great, see you tomorrow Alex."

"See you tomorrow Liv." Alex said giving Olivia a hug.

***EO*EO*EO**

Hey mom, since we're supposed to be in court on Monday, does that mean that I have to miss the first day of school?' Calvin asked as they walked down the aisle for school supplies at the store.

"I'm going to check with Ellis tomorrow and see if it would be ok if you miss court on Monday so that you won't miss school." Olivia said as she put some notebooks in the cart that Calvin would need. They finished shopping and headed home.

When they got back Elliot and Eli were playing Candy Land. Olivia smiled at the scene, 'Elliot is such a good father' she thought to herself. She was happy that Calvin would have a father figure in his life.

"Hey Livia guess what, I beat daddy in Candy Land." Eli said proudly

"That's awesome Eli, what do you say about having Chicken Parmesan for dinner today." Olivia said ruffling his blonde curls.

Eli giggled, "I like that; can I help make it." Eli asked hopefully

"That sounds like a great idea, just you and me making dinner."

"Cool," Eli said happily jumping, "Daddy I'm going to help Livia make dinner."

"That sounds like fun, go wash your hands." Elliot said smiling

"Ok." Eli said running to go wash his hands

"So, how did lunch go with Alex?" Elliot asked as they went to the kitchen

"It was nice to chat and hang out with just us two; we haven't had time to do that in a while. And you were right about Vivian." Olivia said as she wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck.

"Right about what," Elliot asked wrapping his arm around her waist

"Alex said she doesn't want me talking with Vivian without her or Ellis present."

"It just makes sense and we do not want to do anything that will cause us to lose Calvin."

"I thought the same thing, which is why I agreed." Olivia pulled Elliot into a passionate kiss.

"Ewww," Eli said coming into the kitchen with clean hands

Elliot and Olivia snapped apart, "I leave you two to cook and I'm going to go hang out with Calvin." Elliot said giving Olivia a peck on the lips before leaving

"Ok Eli sit up here and I want you to start missing the cheese and bread crumbs together ok."

"Ok," Eli said as he climbs on the stool to sit at the island. Olivia gave him the bread crumbs and cheese to mix up.

"Make sure it's all mixed up nice and good," Olivia said receiving a nod from Eli who was having fun mixing the two together. Olivia started to cut the chicken to make it thinner. She put on a pot of water to make some pasta to go with it.

"Hey Eli do you want corn or broccoli with the chicken?" Olivia asked

"Broccoli, I like broccoli." Eli said smiling

"Broccoli it is then." Olivia cut up the broccoli and put it in a pot with a little bit of water to steam them.

"Thank you Livia for letting me help, I like helping with cooking." Eli said still making sure the bread and cheese was mixed up.

"I like it when you help too, ok ready to coat the chicken?"

"Yeah," Eli said excited

Olivia showed Eli how to do it and they coated all the chicken that was needed. Olivia had him put the pasta in the water and stir the sauce for it. They finished dinner and were sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Eli you and Liv did a great job on dinner." Elliot said

"Thank you." Eli said just before putting some pasta into his mouth

"Yeah mom and Eli this is really good." Calvin said also enjoying the pasta

"Thank you Calvin." Eli said smiling

When they finished they decided to watch a movie together before going to bed. Afterwards they got ready for bed. Olivia read Eli a bed time story and kissed him good night. She went into Calvin's room to say good night.

"Good night Calvin, love you." Olivia said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Mom, what happens if Vivian wins, I don't want to go back living with her, I like living with you and dad." Calvin said

"Oh sweetheart I'm going to make sure you don't go back to her ok. That's why Mr. Ellis and Aunt Alex are helping. I'm not going to let her take you away again; I love you too much to let that happen."

"I love you too mom, good night, night dad, love you." Calvin said when he noticed Elliot standing by the door.

"Night Calvin, love you too." Elliot said smiling

Olivia and Elliot both headed to their bedroom and got ready for bed. They cuddled enjoying being close with each other.

"Good night El, I love you." Olivia said as she started to drift asleep

"Night my love, I love you too." Elliot said falling asleep also

***EO*EO*EO**

That Friday Elliot, Olivia and Calvin arrived at Ellis Office.

"Olivia, Elliot, Calvin thanks for coming. I'm glad to finally meet you Elliot and Calvin." Ellis said

"Same here, Liv told me a lot about you." Elliot said smiling

"It's nice to meet you too, hi Auntie Alex." Calvin said giving Alex a hug

"Hey Calvin, how are you," Alex asked smiling

"I'm good,"

"So let's get started, first Calvin I want to know what you want out of this, do you want to live with Olivia and Elliot or with your mother?" Ellis asked grabbing a pad of paper and pen to take notes

"I want to live with my mom and dad, I love them and love living with them, and I feel like part of a family, I don't want to go live with Vivian, I wasn't happy there, I'm happy with mom and dad." Calvin said really not wanting to go back to live with Vivian.

Ellis nodded making a note that Calvin called Olivia and Elliot mom and dad, and called his mother by her first name. "That's what I wanted to hear, the judge is going to ask the same questions in court on Monday."

"Langan is probably going to use your crazy schedule Olivia, saying because of the many hours you work you won't be spending any time with Calvin, so that would mean you'll put all the parenting on Elliot or on someone else."

"I'm willing to reduce my hours; I'll even talk to Cragen about it, if that will help." Olivia said she was going to do anything she had to do to keep Calvin.

"It would really increase your chances if you could reduce the amount of hours you work. He may even bring up that you tried to adopt before but was turned down, but we can argue that your circumstances has changed since then." Alex said

"Elliot are you planning on adopting Calvin also?" Ellis asked

"Absolutely, I already love him as my son," Elliot said firmly

"Good, Alex told me that you enrolled him into an excellent private school." Ellis said noting it.

"Yeah we did, we felt it was for the best, he'll get the best education in a private school." Olivia said giving one of her reasons why they enrolled him into a private school.

"We talked to the grandparents, they're going to speak on behalf of you guy's, they don't won't Calvin living with Vivian either." Alex said

"On Monday Judge Donnelly will decide who will get guardianship of Calvin." Ellis said

"Now if Donnelly decides to let you keep guardianship that will help you two in the adoption process, this will cause Vivian to have a weak case for preventing you from adopting Calvin." Alex said

"Does Calvin have to be there, it's his first day of school, I don't want him to miss it?" Olivia said remembering her conversation with Calvin.

"It would be nice to have Calvin there in court, especially considering that Donnelly would probably want to speak with him. We'll talk to the school and see what we can work out regarding his school work." Alex said

"Ok, so when will we know about the next court date?" Elliot asked

"That's tricky, the judge could judge on both on Monday, especially if she feels there's no grounds for Vivian to continue." Alex said

"That would be great to get this all over with and finally being able to breathe." Elliot said

"If Donnelly rule on both that would make the adoption finalized too, so if everything goes our way you'll be able to kill two birds with one stone." Alex said smiling

"Now I know we all want to win and feel confident that we will, but we have to prepare for the worst. We truly never know what will happen in the court room. Just prepare yourself for the worst out come." Ellis added

"What happens if Vivian wins and I have to go back living with her? Can I tell the judge I don't want to go with her?" Calvin asked really not wanting to go back living with Vivian.

"Calvin I'm going to try my very best to make sure you stay with us, I'm going to fight for you, I'm not letting Vivian take you away if it's the last thing I do." Olivia said pulling Calvin into a tight hug

"Calvin Ellis and I are going to try our very best in making sure you stay with your mom and dad, ok," Alex said receiving a nod from Calvin.

"Court is early Monday morning, at eight. I'll see you all then if anything comes up you'll hear from me or Alex." Ellis said

"Thank you again for helping us guys we appreciate it very much, Ellis we'll see you Monday and Alex if I don't see you this weekend I'll see you Monday also." Elliot said standing up.

Elliot, Olivia and Calvin left Ellis office to head home, all were thinking about court on Monday hoping that it all will go well.

***EO*EO*EO**

"Liv are you sure about this?" Elliot asked

Elliot, Olivia, Ellis and Alex were meeting Vivian at Alex office that Saturday afternoon; they were sitting there waiting for Vivian to show up.

"I'm sure, I just need to talk to her," Olivia said she needed answers from Vivian and she was hoping she could get Vivian to stop this whole custody battle. There was a knock at the door. Vivian walked in and sat down.

"You wanted to talk to me Olivia." Vivian said without the slightest emotion in her voice.

"Yeah, I want to know why you are doing this, why come back after three years and try to get Calvin back when apparently you don't want him." Olivia said

"You want to know why, because you ruin my life, the day you entered my life you turned it upside down. If you had never come into my life, Sarah would still be alive; I would still know who I am and where I came from. Now you are trying to take my son away, the last thing I have left." Vivian said with pure anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry that you feel that I ruin your life Vivian, but the truth is I didn't. The choices _you_ made, turning back to the drugs and alcohol, and giving your son up for drugs is why your life is the way it is now. If you truly did love Calvin like you say you do, you would have gotten clean and came back for him, in fact you would have never started to do drugs again but no you went right back to the drugs and abandon your son making him feel unloved." Olivia said with anger in her voice.

Vivian laughs, "None of this, the choices I had to make would never happen if you just stayed out of my life. Calvin belongs with his mother."

"He is with his mother, and he is happy. You gave up your right to be his mother when you abandon him. If you loved Calvin and want him to be happy you'll drop this custody battle and walk out of his life for good." Olivia said

"How dare you say you're his mother, I gave birth to him, not you," Vivian yelled.

"Just because you gave birth to him doesn't make you his mother, you have to act like one."

"All of this would not be happening; you could still have Calvin if you just had left me and Sarah alone. I'll see you in court on Monday." Vivian said getting up and leaving slamming the door as she left

"Glad we were here to witness this talk," Ellis said smiling

"Ok, why are you guys smiling?" Olivia asked seeing both Ellis and Alex smiling

"Because Olivia, Vivian just made a mistake that could cause her the case." Alex said

"Her last statement, saying that you could still have Calvin if you left her and Sarah alone this is all about revenge, she doesn't care what happens to Calvin." Ellis said smiling still

"We're going to continue to go over the case, we'll see you both bright and early on Monday, and don't worry Olivia we'll win this." Alex said confidently.

***EO*EO*EO**

That Monday morning Elliot, Olivia, Calvin, and the other Stabler's who came to support their family enter the court house. Olivia saw Cragen, Fin, Munch, Casey, Melinda, Amanda, and Nick standing outside the courtroom.

"Hey guy's thanks for coming but you didn't have to." Olivia said

"Don't be silly Baby Girl we wanted to be here for you all, we're family." Fin said giving Olivia an encouraging hug

"Thanks Fin."

"Calvin"

Calvin turned around as did everyone else to see Vivian standing there. Calvin just stared at her.

"What no 'hi mom', I miss you so much, I love you." Vivian said

"If you love me then why try to take me away from my mom and dad, my family." Calvin said

"I'm your mother, not Olivia," Vivian yelled

"Vivian let's go inside," Langan encourage leading her into the courtroom before she did anything that would cause him the case.

"Hey guys ready to go win," Alex said as her and Ellis walked up to the group.

"Let's go," Elliot said

Everybody walked into the courtroom and sat down in their seats waiting for court to begin. Judge Donnelly came out and sat down.

She took a deep breath and said, "Today is to decide who gets guardianship of Calvin Arliss, I decided to also decide on the adoption proceedings too. Let's began, Mr. Langan you may start with your statement."

"Thank you your honor, my client loves her son dearly, she has tried her very best to provide a comfortable living for him. Vivian would do anything for her son, that is why she went to rehab to get clean, she did not abandon him as Ellis would try to say, but left him so that she could get her life straighten out so that she could be a better mother. But because of Mrs. Stabler who desperately wants to start her own family she is making it more difficult for my client to do so. Calvin would be better off with his mother then with a detective who would barely be able to take care of Calvin because of her crazy work hours." Langan finished sitting down.

"Mr. Ellis you may precede with your statement,"

"Thank you your honor, yes Ms. Arliss went to rehab to get clean, but then she left rehab after only one week there and went right back to the drugs, if she did love her son and wanted to be a better mother she would have stayed in rehab and finished. This is not the first time Ms. Arliss has left Calvin for drugs, she signed over guardianship before to Mrs. Stabler so that she could do drugs with her girlfriend without the burden of taking care of her son. The grandparents even agree that Calvin does not belong with Ms. Arliss but with the Stabler's; they even had Ms. Arliss rights revoked because she abandoned her son. Yes Mrs. Stabler works crazy hours but she is willing to cut back on her hours to take care of Calvin. I will prove beyond reasonable doubt that Ms. Arliss is unable to care for Calvin because she doesn't love him like she says, she's even still doing drugs, but that Mr. and Mrs. Stabler are the better choice." Ellis sat back down.

"I would like to hear from Ms. Arliss, Mrs. Stabler, and Calvin. Ms. Arliss you're up first." Donnelly said as Vivian stood to take the stand. "Langan you may precede with the questions."

"Ms. Arliss why do you think you should get Calvin?" Langan asked

"Because I love him, he's my son, I know I made mistakes but I planned on making it up to him." Vivian said innocently

"Why leave your son, and not come back for three years?"

"It's not easy to give up drugs, I was going through a rough time in my life, my mother died then my girlfriend I just needed time to get my life back on tract. I'm ready to be mother now, I just want my son back I miss him."

"If you were to get Calvin back would you leave him again?"

"No, I want make that mistake again, I love my son."

"No further questions," Langan said sitting back down

Ellis stood up, "You say you love your son and want him back,"

"That's right; I love him more than anything."

"You say that, but your actions prove otherwise. If Mrs. Stabler did not find you in the crack house you were living in with your girlfriend would you have come back for your son?"

"Like I said I was going through a difficult time in my life, I found out that my life was a lie and then my mother died, I had a setback."

"You didn't answer my question, would you have come back for your son if Mrs. Stabler didn't find you?"

"Yeah, I would've"

"Really, because when Mrs. Stabler found you, you told her if she left Calvin could be her little boy forever; in fact you even said that Calvin was happy with her."

"I was high when I said that."

"Ok, did you not say this past weekend if my client had just left you and your girlfriend alone Calvin would still be hers?"

Vivian did not say anything, just remained silent.

"Your honor,"

"Answer the question Ms. Arliss."

"Yes I did,"

"So you really do not want your son back do you Ms. Arliss, you just want to get back at Mrs. Stabler for trying to help you."

"She ruined my life; she has taken everything I know away from me so yes I want revenge I'm not going to let her take my son away."

"Even if cause your son to be unhappy?"

Vivian remained silent

"You say that you wanted to get clean so that you could be a better mother, tell me, when was the last time you got high?" Ellis asked

Vivian remained silent still

"No further questions,"

"You may step down Ms. Arliss, Mrs. Stabler can you please take the Stand." Olivia stood up and sat down, "Ellis you may precede."

"Mrs. Stabler do you love Calvin?"

"More than anything, he's my son; I love him so much it pains me that I might lose him."

"You would do anything for him wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would,"

"That would include cutting back at work?"

"Yes, I would quit my job to keep Calvin."

"When Calvin lived with you, you slept on the couch so that he could have a bed to sleep in?"

"Yeah, I didn't mind. Calvin and my family means the world to me, I'll do anything for them."

"No further questions," Ellis said

"Mrs. Stabler do you want Calvin to be happy?"

"Of course I do,"

"Then why try to take him away from his mother,"

"He's happy with me and my family; I love him more than anybody would ever know if he wanted to be with Vivian than I would let him even though it would kill me."

"If you loved Calvin, why didn't you fight for him the first time he was taken away?"

"I wanted to, but I also know how the system works, I was single then, had no related family, and my job was dangerous and had me working crazy hours, I knew I would lose just base on me being single with no family but my circumstances has changed since then." Olivia said

Langan was hoping she would say something else; she threw him off, "No further questions,"

Ellis and Alex were shock that Langan didn't have anything else to say.

"Mrs. Stabler you may step down, Calvin are you ok to be questioned by both lawyers." Donnelly asked

"Yes,"

"Can you take a seat at the stand then," Calvin took a seat at the stand, "Mr. Langan you may start."

"Calvin who do you want to live with?"

"My mom," Calvin making Vivian and Langan smile

"So you want to live with your mom, why not Olivia and Elliot?"

"You miss understood me, I want to live with my mom and dad, I don't want to live with Vivian." Calvin said clarifying his statement. Donnelly noting that he calls Olivia and Elliot mom and dad and his mother Vivian.

"Ok, why not with Vivian, she is your mother?"

"She's not my mother, if she was, she would have gotten clean and came back for me, and she would love me like a mother does. If she was my mother she would love me enough not to abandon me twice for drugs and her girlfriend, she would be there for me like a mother should." Calvin said wiping a tear from his eyes, "My mom Olivia always tells me how much she loves me and she shows it every day. She always make time to spend some quality time with me and my little brother, from watching a movie to having us help make dinner. The first time I was with her, she would come home tired from work but would always help me with my homework, make dinner, and spent time with me that is what a mother should do, Vivian never did that stuff with me, that is why Vivian is not my mother, Olivia is." Calvin said firmly

"No further questions." Langan said defeated

"I have no questions your honor, Calvin has clearly expressed who he wants to live with. But the grandparents would like to speak if you'll allow it." Ellis said

"I allow it, but only one of them can speak." Donnelly said

Victor Arliss stood up to address the court, "Your honor I'm asking you please allow Calvin to stay with Mrs. and Mr. Stabler, he loves living there. When he came to live with us he was so depress, he missed Olivia dearly, he would always talk about her, and how great she was. Olivia even came to visit Calvin and went trick or treating with him, she always tried to stay in contact with Calvin. Vivian never called Calvin not even once; we haven't heard anything from her until now. She's not fit to be a mother, please let Calvin stay with the Stabler's where he will feel loved." Victor finished and sat down.

"Thank you Mr. Arliss," Donnelly pause taking a look at both parties involved, she made her decision. "My decision today is base on what is in the best interest of Calvin, to place him in a home that is safe, a home where he will be loved." Donnelly took a deep breath, "I grant custody to…"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I just could not help it, plus the chapter was long as it was. Want to know what Donnelly decided leave a review and I will write the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay, hope the chapter makes it up, as always reviews are welcome, and thank you to all those who reviewed in chapter 10. Just to warn you this chapter jumps in time, Enjoy.**

**Previously Reunited **

"_Thank you Mr. Arliss," Donnelly pause taking a look at both parties involved, she made her decision. "My decision today is base on what is in the best interest of Calvin, to place him in a home that is safe, a home where he will be loved." Donnelly took a deep breath, "I grant custody to…"_

**Chapter 11**

"I grant custody to Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, I am also granting the adoption of Calvin Arliss. Mrs. Stabler I hope you do consider reducing your work schedule as you mention in your testimony." Donnelly turned her attention to Vivian, "Ms. Arliss I have no doubt that you love your son, but it is apparent that you need to get your life straighten out, I am also not confident that you won't abandon your son again and I am positive that you used drugs in the last forty-eight hours. Use this as a wakeup call to get your life back on track. If there is nothing else…"

"Your honor, since the Stabler's will be Calvin's parents; Calvin would like to change his last name from Arliss to Stabler." Alex said

"I am going to grant the request, Calvin from here out you are to be known as Calvin Jacob Stabler if there is nothing else court dismissed."

Olivia hugged Calvin, she had tears in her eyes, "I love you so much Calvin," Olivia shocked out. She could not believe that Calvin was finally her son and no one was going to take him away from her again.

"I love you too mom," Calvin shocked out also as he cried.

Vivian watched the scene before her and thought maybe this was for the best after all. Calvin was happy with Olivia and maybe the judge was right, she needed to become a better person, she needed to get her life straighten out. She walked over to Olivia and Calvin, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for putting you all through this. Calvin I'm sorry for not being there for you and not being the mother you deserve and needed. I'm going to work hard in getting better. I do love you Calvin and I won't stop loving you. Olivia please take good care of him?" Vivian said with tears in her eyes.

Olivia moved closer to Vivian, knowing that she meant every word she spoke, "Vivian I'm glad that you're going to get better and I hope you do. And don't worry Calvin is in good hands, take care of yourself." Olivia said glad that Vivian was going to get help and get her life back on track.

"I know," Vivian said, she turned around to leave, but stop when she heard someone call her name, she turned back around, "Calvin,"

Calvin walked up to her, "I hope you get better, and I do love you." Calvin said giving her a quick hug. Calvin watched as Vivian left the courtroom.

Elliot walked up to Calvin and put an encouraging hand on his shoulder, "You ok Calvin?"

Calvin turned around and smiled, "Yeah I'm good dad, glad it's all over now."

"Me too Calvin, let's go get some pizza and celebrate." Elliot said

"That sounds like a great idea, let's go." Alex said grabbing Munch hand leading the group out.

***EO*EO*EO**

_Three Months Later_

The closer Alex due date got the more anxieties her and John became about meeting their son yet excited to become parents. Casey could not be happier, her and Fin were getting married soon. Simon and Tracey had a beautiful baby boy who they named Oliver after Olivia. Liz Donnelly moved in with Cragen and they could not be happier. Elliot and Olivia moved into a six bedroom brownstone in upper Manhattan, it was a house that Olivia could imagine raising a family in. Cragen had allowed Olivia to have the weekends off so that she could spend more time with her family. The Stabler kids had started to call Olivia mom a couple of weeks after the custody hearing regarding Calvin. Kathy sent official papers signing her rights over for Eli to Olivia, nobody could not understand why Kathy sign over her rights, Elliot even tried to contact Kathy to get an explanation but the number he had had been disconnected, they haven't heard from her since. Eli took it hard when he realize his mommy wasn't coming back, he became attached to Olivia scared that she would leave him also, but Olivia was able to convince him that she wasn't going anywhere.

***EO*EO*EO**

The Stabler family was all sitting at a local diner eating dinner, having fun being together as a family. Elliot leaned into Olivia's ear, "You want to tell them now," Olivia nodded in agreement

"Hey guy's Olivia and I have something we would like to tell you." Elliot said grabbing Olivia's hand

Olivia smiled, "I'm pregnant," Olivia said excitedly

"Cool, just one request please let it be a boy so that us Stabler guy's could finally outnumber the girls." Dickie said receiving a slap on the back of his head from Lizzie.

Lizzie smiled, "Congratulations mom and dad."

"Yeah congratulations, I know how much you guy's wanted this." Kathleen said smiling

"Mommy so does this mean that I'm going to be a big brother now?" Eli asked with hopeful eyes and a smile on his face.

"Yes Eli, you're going to be a big brother now," Olivia said with a little laugh. Eli had been asking for a little brother or sister for a while now.

"Awesome," Eli said with a smile going from ear to ear.

"Calvin you ok with this," Elliot asked

"Yeah, it's awesome, to be honest I hope it's a girl, I already have a little brother."

"Be careful for what you wish for Calvin, if it's a girl when she grows up you will have to fight off boys." Dickie said talking from experience.

"That's true," Calvin said thinking about it now.

"Well, we're glad that you all are happy about the baby." Elliot said

"So how far long are you mom?" Maureen asked as she put a bite of salad into her mouth.

"Five weeks," Olivia said with a smile reaching from ear to ear. She was thrilled to be finally having a baby with Elliot. When the doctors told her she wanted to cry.

They finished eating and headed home, when they got back everyone decided to play monopoly. After the game everybody headed off to bed, Kathleen, Maureen, Lizzie and Dickie all deciding to stay the night since it was late.

Elliot and Olivia lay in their bed cuddling, "El I think I going to leave SVU."

"Are you sure about that, I know how much you love working there, it's been your whole life." Elliot said

"I'm sure and I know it's been my whole life but now you and the kids are my life. I always wanted to have a family and now that I have one I don't want to miss out on anything. It was nice for Cragen to give me the weekends off, but if we get a big case I'll be working nonstop." Olivia said

"Do you know when you are going to tell Cragen?"

"I'm going to tell him when I get back to work on Monday. I decided when I leave SVU, to work at the rape crises center on Tuesday's and Thursday's, so in a way I'll still be helping the victims but in a different way."

"That sounds like a great idea Liv, you know the guy's are going to take it hard, you're like their little sister."

"I know, but I also know that they'll understand why I'm leaving, it's for the best."

"Everything will be just fine, love you so much Liv."

"I know everything is going to be fine, I love you too El."

With that they fell asleep in each other arms, thinking how different their lives have turned out, yet for the better.

***EO*EO*EO***

That Saturday evening Olivia, Alex, Casey, Liz, Melinda and Tracey were eating together at a small restaurant talking, enjoying their girl's night out.

"Tracey, how are my nieces doing?" Olivia asked

"They are doing great, Simon is watching them tonight." Tracey said smiling

"My brother taking care of a newborn, toddler and a seven year old, wish I was there to see that." Olivia said laughing a little.

"Tell me about it, I just hope when I get home everything is fine, and I'll be surprise if I don't get a phone call from him tonight."

Casey noticed that Olivia wasn't drinking any wine, when she normally drinks some at an Italian restaurant, "So Fin and I have decided to get married on April 21st next year, and I want you all to be my bridesmaid." Casey said excited, she loved Fin so much and could not wait to be his wife. All the ladies agreed to be Casey's bridesmaids.

Olivia decided to tell everybody her news especially when Casey and Melinda noticed her drinking water instead of wine. "I have some news that I would like to share with you all." Olivia said gaining everyone's attention, "Last week Elliot and I found out that I'm pregnant."

Everybody congratulated Olivia knowing how much she always wanted to have kids.

"I knew something was up when you didn't order any wine." Casey said smiling

"How far long are you?" Alex asked

"Five weeks, I already cannot wait to meet this little Stabler. Still can't believe I'm finally having a baby." Olivia said happily.

"When the morning sickness set in you'll believe it then," Alex said making everyone laugh

"So when are you planning on going on maternity leave." Melinda said knowing that Olivia would hate to be stuck at home being bored.

"If I tell you all what I'm going to do you cannot tell John, Fin, or Don, they don't even know that I' pregnant yet, I'm planning on telling them on Monday." Olivia said, everybody agreeing to not say a word until after Monday. "Ok, I leaving SVU," Olivia said pausing for a minute to let what she just said sink in, "I love working there, but I want to spend more time with my family."

"I thought Cragen was giving you the weekends off?" Alex asked shocked at what Olivia just told them.

"He did, but that's only if we don't have a big case or if they get a lead in a case then Cragen needs all hands on deck. Don't get me wrong he tries his best to make sure that I don't get called in on the weekends but sometimes he can't prevent them. It was hard for me to make this decision but I had to think of my family, I love them more than anything. I have always wanted to have a family and now that I have one I don't want to take it for granted."

"That's understandable, so are you going to be a stay at home mom?" Casey asked. She just could not imagine Olivia being a stay at home mom, she always like to stay busy, but then again she did have six kids and when she have the baby it would make seven.

"In a way yes, on Tuesday's and Thursday's I'll be working at the rape crises center when I leave SVU."

"Sounds like a great idea Olivia," Liz Donnelly said but she knew that Don would take it hard, he loved Olivia and loved having her working at SVU she was his best detective.

"When are you planning on leaving?" Melinda asked

"Probably within the next two weeks, I still have to talk to Cragen about it first."

"Fin, John, and Don are going to take it hard." Alex said knowing how much they loved Olivia

"Elliot said the same thing last night, but I'm sure they'll understand why I'm leaving." Olivia said. She knew that they will take it hard, but they would understand.

***EO*EO*EO**

That Monday morning Olivia walked into the squad room, nervous about how her fellow co-workers and Captain would take her news.

"Morning Liv," Munch said looking up from his paperwork.

""Morning guys," Olivia said as she set her things at her desk and started walking towards Cragen office. She knocked and waited for an answer. 'Come in' she heard and walked into the office.

"Olivia, what's going," Cragen asked as he watches her that a seat, he knew she had something important to tell him, she only took a seat when that was the case.

"Um, well first I just wanted to let you know that you are going to be a grandpa." Olivia said smiling

Cragen smiled from ear to ear, "Congratulations Olivia, I happy for you, I know how much you wanted this."

"Thanks Cap, I am so excited about this baby,"

"I know you are, so how far long are you?"

"Five weeks, it's still early,"

"Olivia I'm sure everything will be just fine, as long as you take it easy. Which means when your six months you'll be put on desk duty, I'll still be cautious with you even now, I don't want anything to happen to my grandchild."

"About that…"

"Liv, that's nonnegotiable, it's the rule, and it's what's best for you and your unborn child." Cragen said sternly

"I know that, it's just," Olivia paused taking a deep breath feeling nauseated not sure if it was from the nerves or from being pregnant. "Cap, I'm leaving SVU." Olivia finally said

Cragen was silent for a minute, not believing what Olivia just said. He always figured he would have to force her to retire, but here she was willingly leaving, he was beyond shocked. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I've thought a lot about it and my family is more important to me than my job. Like you said I have wanted this for so long now that I have it I don't want to take it for granted. I have sacrifice so much for this job, I have seen how this job had affected Elliot's marriage with Kathy and their family, and I don't want that to happen to me. We have plenty of money and with my pension and Elliot working money want become an issue. I just want to enjoy being with my family and not missing out on anything." Olivia said smiling

"I'm happy for Olivia,"

"Thanks, I'll still be working on Tuesday's and Thursday's at the rape crises center, so I'll still be helping the victims."

"I think you'll do an excellent job there, taking what you learn here and using it there. Do you know when you're leaving?"

"I was thinking in two weeks,"

"Sounds good, you do know that you will have to tell them though." Cragen said pointing to the four detectives sitting at their desk working.

"Trust me I know, do you mind calling them in, so that I can tell them."

Cragen nodded and walked to the door and opened it, "Fin, Munch, Rollins, Amaro my office now," Cragen yelled making Olivia shake her head.

All four detectives looked at each other wondering why they were being called into the Captains office. They all stood up and headed towards the office.

"What's up Cap?" Fin asked

"Olivia," Cragen said nodding towards her letting her know to explain why the detectives were called into the office.

"Everything alright Baby Girl?" Fin asked a little worried now

Olivia took a deep breath and smiled, "Everything is fine, the reason you all were called in here was to first let you all know that last week Elliot and I found out that I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations Baby Girl, I'm so happy for you," Fin said giving Olivia a hug, the rest also hugged her and congratulated her.

"Something tells me there's more," Munch said peering over his glasses

"There is, in two weeks I will be leaving SVU to spend more time with my family, watch Eli, Calvin and this little one grow up," Olivia said putting a hand over her still flat stomach. "I have loved working with you all and I will miss working with you all." Olivia said getting teary eyed

Fin pulled Olivia into another hug, he loved her some much, she was his little sister, "I'm going to miss working with you too, but I understand Baby Girl, just don't be a stranger here."

"Thanks Fin, and don't worry I'll still show my face around here, this was my home."

"It still is Liv," Munch said giving her a hug also; "I will miss having you here too."

"Same here, it want be the same without you here." Nick said hugging Olivia also

"So Munch, Amaro when Liv leaves you two will be partners until I can find a replacement.

"Great, more conspiracies to hear," Nick said making everyone laugh

Over the next few weeks they only received one case and it was an open and closed case, the victim was able to identify her attacker, DNA was found, and the suspect had no alibi, it was in the DA's hands now.

The last day of working at SVU came quickly and Olivia was in a depress mood, she knew it was for the best, but it still hurt to leave the life she lived and loved for so long.

Elliot could see the tears forming in Olivia's eyes, "You'll be fine Liv, and I know it's hard to leave but it's for the best." Elliot said embracing her. He knew firsthand how difficult it was going to be to leave SVU but he was going be there for her to strengthen her.

Olivia gave a weak smile and nodded she did not trust her voice at the moment. Leaving SVU was going to be harder than she thought.

Elliot raised Olivia's head and kissed her tenderly, "I'll be right with you every step of the way. Liv you're going to get through this I promise."

"I love you so much El, I don't know what I'll do without you." Olivia leaned up and gave Elliot another kiss.

"I love you too Liv, you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go." Olivia said. They left and headed to the precinct, it was a silent drive there. Olivia knew that this was going to be difficult, but with Elliot by her side she'll get through it. When they entered the precinct Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

When they approached the squad room doors, "You ready to do this," Elliot said. Olivia nodded in response not wanting to speak afraid that if she did she would fall apart, she would truly miss working here.

When they entered the squad room, Olivia was shock at what she saw, the room was all decorated, there was food and cake and a banner that said 'Farewell'. Olivia could no longer hold back the tears as she saw all her friends there, even Ellis showed up to give his support.

Fin step forward with tears in his eyes he took a deep breath, "Baby Girl being a detective and all you have already figured out that this is a farewell party for you. As Nick said this place will not be the same without you, you are the heart and soul of this place. To be honest if it wasn't for you when the whole thing with Cragen happen this place would have fallen apart. We may still see each other outside this place, but you will still be missed here." Fin gave Olivia a hug and whispered, "I love you Baby Girl, and you'll always be my little sister."

Olivia sniffled, "Love you too big bro." Olivia pulled back as Amanda started to speak

"Fin's right when I first got here three years ago I could tell you were the heart and soul of this squad, you kept everyone in line and going. You are one amazing detective; I will miss working with you." Amanda said also giving Olivia a hug.

"We had our ups and downs, but we made it through them. You are the best partner anyone could ask for. You always had my back and I thank you for that. Glad you're getting your happy ending couldn't happen to a better person." Nick said

Munch walked towards Olivia and chuckled a little, "I was so glad when Cragen found someone who could tame Stabler, someone who could handle him," Munch received laughs, he got serious though, "Liv you were a fresh breath of air when you came here. Over the fourteen years you grew to become one amazing detective, the NYPD is losing one the best. You know that I love you Liv, you have become like a niece to me, I'll miss working with you, as said before don't become a stranger." Munch finished giving Olivia a hug.

"You know you are like a daughter to me Liv, you have such a big heart. You work great with the victims in gaining their trust and getting them to opening up to you. Now you're going to do another job, one that will bring much joy and happiness, being a mother, which I'm sure you'll be fantastic at. It was an honor to be your Captain and I am so happy to see your dreams coming true. I'm proud of you." Cragen said with tears in his eyes hugging Olivia, "I love you Liv."

Olivia sniffled again, "I love you too dad." Olivia pulled back, "Thank so much, you guys have become family to me over the years. I cannot wait to embrace this new journey in my life with you all by my side. As the saying goes, 'this is not goodbye, but see you later,'" Olivia said smiling wrapping an arm around Elliot's waist.

"Ok, let's get this party started." Munch said turning on some music making everyone laugh.

The party ended when a call came in about a rape homicide case. Munch, Fin, Amanda, and Nick said their final goodbye to Olivia as a co-worker and headed off. Olivia packed her things and took another look around before facing Elliot with more tears in her eyes; she gave him a weak smile.

Elliot pulled her into a comforting hug, "You're ready to go."

Olivia pulled back and took a deep breath and said, "Let's go El." She walked out of the squad room for the last time as a detective and headed home. Olivia was sad to leave but she knew what lay ahead was something better, something that she looked forward to.

***EO*EO*EO***

_Four Months Later_

Olivia and Elliot were waiting in the waiting room at the door office. They both were excited to see their baby again. They had decided they did not want to find out the sex of the baby, they wanted to be surprise. Elliot looked up at Olivia when she laughed, "What's so funny Liv?"

"Alex just text me, she said Munch was playing with Nathan when he threw up on his face when Munch had him in the air." Olivia said laughing again

Elliot laugh too at the image of Munch cover in baby spit up. He had experienced that himself many times.

"Mrs. Stabler," a nurse called out.

Olivia and Elliot stood up and followed the nurse to an examine room.

"Dr. Martin should be in, in just a minute, just lay back and pulled your shirt up." The nurse said smiling as she left the room.

Few minutes later Dr. Martin showed up, "How are you doing Olivia?" Dr. Martin asked

"I'm doing great; the baby has been very active lately." Olivia said as she rubbed her six month baby bump.

"That's good that the baby is active, let's take a look," Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand as Dr. Martin squeezed some gel on Olivia's stomach and started to move the probe. She made a face that did not go unnoticed by Olivia.

"Is the baby ok Jennifer." Olivia asked worried squeezing Elliot's hand who also gotten worried, but then he saw what the doctor saw.

"Olivia everything is absolutely fine, it's just it seems like we missed something." Dr. Martin said moving the probe around some more.

"Missed what?"

"Congratulations Olivia you're having twins."

Olivia could not contain the smile that spread across her face. She kissed Elliot, "I love you." She was beyond happy; her life could not get any better. Elliot was her husband, she had six wonderful kids and now she was having twins to add to all of it, yes she was scared but she also knew that Elliot would be there to help her.

**Hope you all like this chapter. Reviews are more than welcome. What do you all what the twins to be both boys, both girls or a boy and a girl? I would also like to hear name suggestions if you all have any. Sadly the next chapter will be the last one. Again reviews are welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This story has come to an end, I would like to say thank you to all those who followed, favorite, and review my story, your support has meant so much to me. I would also like to say thanks to all those who suggested names for the twins, I hope you all like the names. Well here is the last chapter to Reunited, as always enjoy.**

**Previously on Reunited **

"_Congratulations Olivia you're having twins."_

_Olivia could not contain the smile that spread across her face. She kissed Elliot, "I love you." She was beyond happy; her life could not get any better. Elliot was her husband, she had six wonderful kids and now she was having twins to add to all of it, yes she was scared but she also knew that Elliot would be there to help her. _

**Chapter 12**

_1 Month Later_

Olivia and Elliot were at a local restaurant with Fin, Casey, John, Alex, Don, and Liz eating, she and Elliot had something to ask them. While Olivia was eating she was rubbing her seven and half month baby bump, the twins were active at the moment.

Olivia was glad that she left SVU when she did, because now, trying to work while pregnant with twins would have proven difficult. She became tired quickly and it became harder for her to move about the further she got in her pregnancy.

"The twins are being very active today?" Alex asked as she watched Olivia rub her baby bump.

Olivia laughs a little, "Yeah they are usually active every day all day long. I'm just glad they calm down a little at night."

"Hey that could mean they may actually sleep through the night. Michael stay's up for the majority of the night." John said

"That would be nice to have them sleep through the night. Lizzie and Dickie hardly slept through the night when they were babies." Elliot said as he put his hand on Olivia's stomach to feel the twins move.

"Have you guy's thought about any names yet." Liz asked

"Actually we have, but we're not telling anyone until they arrive." Elliot said smiling as he thought about the night him and Olivia discuss the subject.

_Two week ago_

"_So have you thought about any names?" Elliot asked rubbing Olivia's stomach, as the babies moves around._

"_Mmmhmm," Olivia said enjoying herself very much, the twins were finally calming down and it seems like Elliot had the magic touch._

_Elliot smiled at his wife, she looked so relaxed at the moment, "Any ideas."_

_Olivia thought for a moment, "What about Zack and Zoey if they are a boy and a girl" Olivia said still enjoying the feel of Elliot rubbing her stomach._

_Elliot thought about it, "Um…Like the name Zoey, but not so sure about Zack. What about Matthew and Madison."_

"_I like Madison… oh what about Madalyn and Alexandra if they are both girls." Olivia said really liking both names, she really wanted to have at least one of the babies named after one of her friends, preferably Alex since they were the closest._

_Elliot was thinking the same thing as Olivia was, he wanted to name one of the twins after their friends, and he knew Olivia wanted to name one of them after Alex since they were best friends, sisters, he was fine with that. "I like Alexandra and Madalyn, what about Jason and Noah for boy's names," _

"_I like those names, what about Hailey and Sophia or Justine and Christopher." Olivia said as more names pop into her head_

_Elliot smiled at Olivia's excitement from talking about baby names, "I really like Sophia and Christopher."_

_Olivia sighed, "How are we going to pick names for the babies, there's so many that we like." _

"_Let's sleep on it and talk about it another day. If that doesn't help then we can wait until they are born and see which name fits." Elliot said kissing Olivia tenderly_

"_Mmmhmm," Was the only thing that Olivia could say, whenever Elliot kisses her, she could not think straight. They parted when air was necessary, "I love you so much El."_

_Elliot smiled and kissed her again, he pulled back, "I love you too, Liv. Goodnight my love and goodnight guy's and be good so mommy can sleep." Elliot said talking to Olivia's stomach_

_Olivia loved it when he talked to the babies, "Night El."_

"Elliot, you ok?" Olivia asked as he had a distant look in his eyes.

Elliot shook his head, "Yeah, sorry just was thinking about the night we were talking about names for the babies." Elliot said smiling again as he gave Olivia as kiss that was slowly starting to deepen.

"Hey guys don't forget we are here to," Fin said laughing a little.

Elliot and Olivia laughed, "Sorry man, what were you saying?" Elliot asked

"I said can you guys give us a hint on what the names are at least." Fin said

"Sorry no can do. But the reason Olivia and I invited you all out to eat was to asked you all something. Fin, Casey, Alex, and John Olivia and I would like for you guys to be godparents of the twins."

Alex and Casey squealed in excitement, "Of course we would love to be the godparents of the twins." Casey said answering for all of them.

"Thanks guys, Don and Liz we would like for you to be the grandparents if you like." Olivia said turning to Don and Liz.

Liz smiled from ear to ear and had tears in her eyes, "We'll be honored to, thank you."

Everyone finished eating and was talking about the babies, work and other things. After they finish, they all head home.

***EO*EO*EO***

_3 weeks later_

Elliot was lying in bed watching his wife sleep; she looked so peaceful when she sleeps. He put his hand on her stomach and was surprise to feel the twins moving around. He smiled as he felt one of the babies kick where his hand was, it was almost like they were saying good morning to him. "Good morning guys," Elliot whispered making sure he doesn't wake up Olivia, "I love you guy's so much and can't wait to meet you, everybody wants to meet you guys, especially your mother. She has waited a long time for you two; she loves you two so much." Elliot said as he started to rub her stomach, when he looked back at Olivia he found her awake and smiling, "Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Elliot said as he kisses her tenderly.

"Actually you didn't, they twins did, they love to play with mommy's bladder. I think they like to use it as a soccer ball or something." Olivia said as she started to get up. Elliot jump up and help her out of the bed so she could use the restroom. When she was finish they continued to cuddle in the bed, until there was a knock at the door.

"Mommy, can I come in please?" Eli asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes sweetheart," Olivia answered.

Eli came in and jump onto the bed, "Morning mommy and daddy." Eli said and then he put his hands on Olivia's stomach, "Morning babies."

"Morning little man, how you sleep." Olivia asked. She loved how he would talk to the babies just like his father would.

"Good, mommy how much longer until the babies gets here?" Eli asked as he snuggled next to Olivia.

"Soon Eli, we still have just about a month before they arrive." Olivia said

"That's too long I want to play with them now."

Elliot and Olivia laughed at Eli's eagerness to meet his little siblings. "Trust me; they'll be here before you know it. Plus they'll be too small to play with; you'll have to wait until they get bigger to play with them." Elliot said

Eli sighed, he wanted to play with his little siblings now, not months later.

"You know while you wait to play with them you can be a good big brother. When they come you can help feed them and hold them." Olivia chuckled a little when Eli's face lit up.

"Really," Eli asked

"Yes really." Elliot said

Eli's smile got bigger, "I'm going to go draw them a picture." Eli jumped off the bed and ran out the room.

Elliot and Olivia both laughed, "I'm going to go and run a bath for you and then go and make breakfast." Elliot said as he got up and went into their bathroom.

"You too good to me El," Olivia said smiling at him

After Olivia took her bath, she got dress and headed down stairs. "Morning Calvin," Olivia said as she got at the end of the stairs.

"Morning Mom, how are you feeling today?" Calvin asked

"I'm feeling pregnant, other than that I'm doing fine. Come on lets go eat breakfast before your dad and Eli eat it all." Olivia said laughing. They all ate breakfast and made small talk.

"So mom and dad what are you guys planning on doing for your anniversary tomorrow?" Calvin asked as he finished his pancakes.

"We're probably will be just going out to dinner depending on how your mother feels. After the twins are born then we'll go somewhere like the Bahamas." Elliot said as he leaned over and gave Olivia a kiss

"Get a room you two," Calvin said as his parents continue to kiss.

There was a knock at the door, "I'll go get it," Olivia said as she stood up slowly.

"Liv, I can get it, you just sit and relax." Elliot said as he stood up also.

"El I can get the door, ok, we will be just fine." Olivia said as she started to walk towards the front door as she heard another knock. When she opens the door, she was shock to see Alex, Casey, and Melinda at the door. "Hey guys come in," Olivia said as she moved out of the way to let them in.

Alex gave Olivia a hug, "Hey Liv how are you feeling?"

Olivia smiled at her friends, "As I told Calvin this morning, I feel pregnant, other than that I feel fine. How are you guys doing it's been awhile."

"We're doing great Olivia," Melinda said as she also gave Olivia a hug.

"We also know it's been a while since we really spent some time together, that's why we all decided to have a ladies day out, you know, spa, lunch and shopping. So what you say, are you feeling up to a ladies day out?" Casey said smiling broadly.

"That sounds like fun, just let me go tell Elliot and the boys then we can head out." Olivia said happily, she could not wait to spend a day with her friends.

"Go Liv, we be fine without you for a day, have some fun." Elliot said as he handed Olivia her purse and kiss her goodbye.

The first stop was the spa, where the ladies received the full works courtesy of Alex, after a very relaxed time at the spa the ladies went to get lunch, Olivia was starving. Once they finish eating they went shopping, Alex, Casey, and Melinda bought a lot of things for the twins despite Olivia's protesting, they saying, 'they wanted to spoil they nieces or nephews'. They decided to get dinner also since by the time they finished shopping it was almost six in the evening. Olivia called Elliot to let him know that they were going out for dinner.

By the time Olivia made it home she was exhausted, on top of that the twins were moving around and she was feeling very uncomfortable. Elliot came down the stairs and help with the shopping bags.

"Liv why don't you head up stairs and get ready for bed and I'll put these up and then come message your feet for you." Elliot said receiving a grateful nod from Olivia. When Elliot got up stairs and into their bedroom he found Olivia lying on the bed half asleep. "Liv you still want the foot message or do you want to sleep?" Elliot asked

"Do you mind rubbing my stomach you seem to have the magic touch in calming them down?" Olivia said with her eyes still closed.

Elliot smiled, "Not a problem my love." Elliot said as he lay down on his side and started to rub Olivia's stomach. After five minutes he looked at Olivia and found that she was sound asleep. "You guys have to relax now you mommy is very tired, your aunties tired her out today." Elliot smiled as one of the twins kicked him.

Olivia woke up early the next morning with a sharp pain ripping through her body. "El", Olivia said shacking him a little to wake him up. "Elliot," Olivia said a little louder and shacking him harder.

Elliot finally woke up and looked at his wife, "Liv what's wrong?"

Before she could respond Olivia felt the sensation between her legs that confirmed her suspensions, "My water just broke, the babies are coming." Olivia said as another contraction rip through her body.

Elliot jump into action, while Olivia changed clothes he went to wake up Calvin and Eli. Calvin woke right up and got dress, Eli was another story, but once he heard that the babies were coming he was wide awake. Elliot then called Don to let him know about Olivia being in labor and if he could let the others know, Elliot told Calvin to call his older siblings and tell them to meet them at the hospital so that he could go check on Olivia. Elliot entered his bedroom to find his wife breathing through another contraction, "How far part are the contractions?"

Olivia took a deep breath, "They are really close together, El it's too early for them to come."

"Liv, don't worry, twins tend to come early, Dr. Martin will take good care of you and the babies. Dickie and Lizzie were six weeks early and they are perfectly fine. You are only four weeks early, they'll be fine, ok." Elliot said as he rubbed her back, he received a nod in answer.

Elliot helped Olivia up and helped her down the stairs where they saw Calvin and Eli standing by the door.

"We got the bag and everybody has been called, we're ready to go," Calvin said

They drove to the hospital and when they got there, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie were already there; Elliot told them to keep an eye on Calvin and Eli. The nurses then took Olivia to a room to get her situated. Six and half hours later Olivia was taken to the delivery room.

"Ok Olivia I need you to give me a big push, ok." Dr. Martin said

Olivia nodded, she grabbed Elliot's hand and squeezed as she pushed, that's when she regretted doing this drug free because the burning sensation was unbearable. "Ok breath," Olivia let out the breath, "Ok Olivia another push," Olivia did as she was told, "Breath, ok one more push and we will have baby number one." Dr. Martin gave Olivia a minute to breath, "Push," Olivia pushed hard and didn't stop until the room was filled with a baby's cry.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," Dr. Martin announce happily

Olivia had tears in her eyes, "My little girl, El she beautiful." Olivia said as the nurse place her daughter on her chest.

Elliot had tears in his eyes also, "Yeah she is, she has your eyes, she looks just like her mommy, she's prefect. I love you princess."

"Sorry to break up this moment up but we have another baby to deliver," Dr. Martin said as Elliot cut the cord. Olivia started to push again; she pushed for ten minutes before they heard another cry fill the room. "Congratulations it's a boy," Dr. Martin announced

Olivia was crying by this point, "El he looks just like you, he has your eyes," Olivia shocked out, "I love you so much little man." Olivia said smiling at her son.

"He's prefect just like his sister." Elliot said, and then he cut the cord. Elliot then leaned over and gave Olivia a kiss, "Happy Anniversary my love."

"Happy Anniversary El, what perfect gifts for our one year anniversary," Olivia said kissing Elliot again

When the nurses finished cleaning up Olivia and the babies, Elliot went to go get the family so that they could meet the babies.

"Daddy, are they here yet," Eli said running up to Elliot

"Yeah, they're here Eli," Elliot said as he picked him up

"Is mommy feeling better now," Eli asked concerned, the last time he saw his mother she was in a lot of pain.

"She's tired, but she's doing great."

"Elliot what did you guys have?" Cragen asked

Elliot faced all his friends and family, "We had a girl and a boy, they're prefect, you all can come see them." Elliot said with a big smile. He guided them to the room Olivia and the babies were in. When they entered they saw Olivia holding the babies, the last time they saw Olivia smile so big was when her and Elliot got married, a year ago on that day.

"Oh My God, Liv their prefect," Casey said with tears in her eyes

"Yeah they are prefect. You want to meet your little sister and brother, Eli?" Olivia asked Eli who nodded excitedly. Elliot helped him up onto the bed.

"Hi babies, I'm your big brother." Eli said as he kissed each of the babies' heads

"So dad, mom what's their names?" Calvin asked

"Yeah we want to know their names," Alex said smiling

Olivia smiled at Elliot, "Well this little one's name is Madalyn Alexandra Stabler." Olivia said looking down at her daughter

"And this one little guy's name is Noah Jason Stabler," Elliot said

"I love the names; they fit them, congratulations guys." Melinda said

"What a way to celebrate your anniversary," Fin said smiling

"Mom can I hold one of them?" Maureen asked

"Sure, you can hold Madalyn," Olivia said handing her daughter to Maureen. "Dad, do you want to hold your grandson?" Olivia asked looking up at Don.

"I would love too." Don said as he took Noah from Olivia. "Hey there little man, you look just like your father you know that." Don said smiling making everyone else smile also.

"You should see Madalyn, she a splitting image of Mom," Maureen said looking at her little sister.

Olivia watched as her _family_ got a chance to hold the twins. She felt like she was the luckiest women on earth. Madalyn and Noah would have many people who would love and protect them. She would always be grateful to her _family,_ if they did not work together to reunite her and Elliot she would not have her precious children; she would not have been able to adopt Calvin, she would not be married to the man she love more than life itself, most importantly, she would not have the _family_ that she has standing in this room. Olivia would have never imagine on that day seeing Elliot again after two years would have resulted in this, finally having a _family._

***EO*EO*EO***

**THE END**

**Hope you love the ending and the names. I would like to say Thank you to , nat'benson, crazykelly101, and a Guest, for the names. I am working on two new stories right now, I would like to hear from you guy's on which one I should publish first, one is another EO story entitled "At Last" and the other is an Bayard Ellis/Olivia Benson story entitled "Family", let me know what you guys want first. Again thank you to all those who have followed, favorite, and reviewed my story, the support meant so much to me.**


End file.
